Teamfight
by xDisturbed
Summary: Ahri decides to fill up a vacant Summoner's Rift with: Akali, Nidalee, Riven, Irelia, Katarina, Sona, Janna, Miss Fortune, Caitlyn and herself, all affected by her charms, all unable to restrict their lust. Remembering how much fun it was, she does it again with: Vi, Diana, Evelynn, Sejuani, LeBlanc, Ashe, Jinx, Leona, Lux and herself. Lesbian, Smut, Orgy.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**Author's Note: Teamfight 2 starts at Chapter 13! Skip to it if you are a returning follower (or if you think Teamfight 1 sucks).**

* * *

**Skins**:

Classic Nidalee

Nurse Akali

Battle Bunny Riven

Frostblade Irelia

Classic Ahri

Kitty Kat Katarina

Arcade Miss Fortune

Officer Caitlyn

Classic Sona

Hextech Janna

"I feel like having some _real_ fun. " I spoke to my orb as it floated above my palm. A few seconds pass by; the orb showed me faint observations of 9 other female champions. Then it showed Summoner's Rift with pink fog of war, and then it showed me using my charm skill.

A few minutes pass by; I leaned back, sinking into my chair as I stare at the ceiling.

Whenever I ask my orb for _sex-related fun_, it always, _always_ tells me what to do to fill even my most haste needs, no matter how badly I want it, or how hard it is to fulfill my needs. Now, what it told me to do sounds _extremely_ fun, and _extremely_ naughty...

It showed me Summoner's Rift, then 9 other champions. Including me, that's 10 champions on Summoner's Rift, the requirement to use the map, no matter what the purpose. It also showed pink fog of war instead of the usual black, implying that I would have to 'fumigate' the Rift with a gas version of my charm spell.

_Nidalee, Akali, Irelia, Riven, Katarina, Miss Fortune, Caitlyn, Janna and Sona._ What a _great_, formidable roster. I'll just charm them and trick them into wearing their sexiest outfit and get them to go against whoever I want them to. I'll take Katarina on myself, seeing as we had quite the experience before, an experience I like to code name **Red Vixen.**

No time to waste; it's almost 12:00AM, one hour before spectating is turned off so we can have as much privacy as needed.

* * *

**Akali's POV:**

Slowly, trembling, I walked in to the lane, biting my lips as my body was overcame with lust, rushing to the bush to conceal myself before my enemy could see. On my knees I closed my eyes, hidden within the bush I as I observed Nidalee prowl into sight. As if I weren't' already so horny, she dug her spear into the ground, swaying her hips around the pole as she seductively danced.

I felt my excitement run down my leg, I worry that my juices would appear on my stockings as they descended my inner thigh. As I tried to contain myself in the bush, a faint pink aura began to linger in the Summoner's Rift, and as soon as I caught scent of it, I lost control. I lost control of everything.

As if my instincts took over, I emerged from the bush; the tanned beauty dancing upon the pole seemed to have her eyes locked on me, her lips being licked by her feline tongue as she gestured for me to come hither. As soon as we stood face to face, I pushed her against the wall, my lips against hers as my hands rubbed her body, feeling her hot skin against my fingertips as my lips went to her neck, sucking her skin as my hands began to patrol her thighs, making her quiver as her hands sprawled against my back.

My hands climbed her back, feeling her skin as my fingers pulled the string of her brassiere, dropping the brown fur that confined her large, round orbs.

"Here my nurse… I think it's time for my examination~."

**Riven's POV:**

* * *

I'm not sure what I'm searching for. It feels like my body is controlling itself as I traverse this jungle, my heels lightly splashing in the river between purple and blue jungle. Irelia emerged from the pink fog of war, her blade descending softly to the floor as its tips dug into the ground. Her hips sway fiercely as she approached me.

"It's the kitsune; she's causing all of this."

"Causing what?"

She pushed me against the wall, her soft lips pressing against mine before she withdrew from the kiss, looking me in the eye.

"I know it's affecting you to, because you didn't refuse my touch."

She returned to kissing me, my hands descending to her rear, her large, round behind in my palms as my fingertips squeezed down on her firm ass.

She descended my body, her hands on my back as she brought the zipper down with her, my corset becoming loose as I began to slip out of it.

"Keep the heels on, please."

I tried my best, the corset on the floor as I remained in the full dark purple stockings and pink lingerie.

Irelia embraced me once again; her hands on my back once again as her fingers crawled up my skin. Her fingers underneath my brassiere as she unclipped it, tossing it to the side frivolously before her hands came to cup my breasts.

Now that I think of it, Ahri probably has something to do with this, not that I'm complaining…

**Miss Fortune POV:**

* * *

That long pointy eared bitch! Stole my Sona from me! How dare she, steal my busty maven from my grasp just before I plant my lips on hers. Now she has her on the fucking floor, straddling her waist as she kisses her fucking lips!

"Sarah. Why the angry look?"

I turned my head, Caitlyn dressed as one god damn sexy police officer stole my attention. She approached me, playing with her handcuffs as she came to embrace me, something she hasn't done in ages.

"We used to have some fun, Sarah."

She brought my hands behind my back, handcuffing them as she planted her lips on mine, pushing her tongue in my mouth as they danced together.

"How about for old times' sake. How's that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me_, Officer_~."

**Sona's POV:**

* * *

This is something I'd never do, and especially in public. But why is it that I'm letting Janna ogle my breasts through my clothes as she left hickeys on my neck? And why is it that I want to do the same back to her? Make her moan; make her writhe as my fingers thrust inside her. Make her scream my name. Make her mine. Such lewd feelings are emanating from me, and it's because of that vixen. They say her charm brings out your true nature. Am I really a sex craving machine?

Janna's hands groped my breasts, kneading them through my blue cloth as she sucked on my flesh. My nipples stood firm, visible from beneath my clothes as Janna pushed a hand underneath the top, groping my breast in her hand as she tweaked the nipple between her fingers. I wish I could tell her what I want her to do. But it's exciting to see what she's going to do, because even if it's so normal to other people, the feeling of her pulling down my robes, exposing my breasts, was so exciting to me, and I feel like I couldn't get enough.

* * *

**Author's Note****: This is chapter 1 of many; the story does NOT end here. Please follow if you wish for updates on new chapters.**

**Also, when the ladies reference to having done it before, it refers to my other fanfictions where they've engaged in similar encounters.**

**Those stories are: Miss Fortune's Misfortune-less Adventures and Red Vixen.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Mid)

**Author's Note:**** Man, quite slow on the chapter, but I'm quite motivated to get future chapters out sooner! In this chapter, Ahri and Katarina have had a sexual encounter that they refer to multiple times in this lemon. It's one of my separate stories titled 'Red Vixen' but you don't have to read it to understand this one at all. **

**When Ahri speaks '~' means she is being flirtatious and is extending the end of the word.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We've had some fun before~."

She spoke with a sultry tone, her palm against my check while her thumb brushed against my lips. Her free hand advancing to my rear, clutching my rear as her fingers press against false fur.

"The Fox against the cat~. Did you know the fox is in the canine family? - That _means_ we're rivals~."

The Vixen's hand slid underneath my shorts, grasping my rear while she kisses on my neck.

"Mm... my _lovely_ pussy cat, please raise your hands~."

I obliged to her request, raising my hands above my head by her appeal, her hands expelling my top from my chest as she slid them up my arms, tossing it on the floor.

Ahri descended to the floor, on her knees while her tails sprawled behind her. She placed a hand on the floor; a large red blanket conjured underneath us.

"As a succubus, I can do whatever, as long as it's related to lovemaking. Now come, and that won't be the only time I'll be asking you to~."

I joined her on the sheet; she pushed me down while straddling my waist, her hands seizing my breasts while two tails held my hands above my head.

My pink nipples were between her finger tips, being rolled and tweaked and bit down on. I forgot the touch of the seductive Vixen, a touch I craved since our first engagement.

She stripped every strap of my body, my daggers and belts on the dirt before she removed my fur boots, re-ascending for the sole purpose of pulling down my shorts. With her tongue moving along her lips, she slipped my boots back on, straddling my right thigh while she leaned down, our breasts pressed together while her tongue pushed through my lips, dancing with mine just as her fingers tiptoe along my stomach.

"My sexy little pussy cat~."

She spoke with a humid tone, her fingers slipping underneath my panties as her tips pressed against my oh-so sensitive bud~.

"You are very excited, my pussy cat~. Why don't I calm you down~?"

While she finished her sentence, her middle finger pushed inside of me, making me shudder and whisper her name. Her finger gestured me to 'come hither' while her index pushed in, mirroring the actions of the middle whilst they pump within my womanhood.

Suddenly, like she was trying to make me beg, she withdrew her god-forsaken fingers. Standing up while she pulled the hemline of her kimono up, stripping her of the exquisite white and red garment before dropping it gently on the floor. The Vixen's breast bounced upon removal of the kimono, softly returning to idleness as she remained in her shoes and white, lace panties.

"We need to be fair. We need to have the same amount of, - _coverings_ on~"

She spoke with sympathy, a soft smile on her lovely lips as she pulled her panties down her slim, sensuous legs, her eyes locking on to mine as her lower lip became trapped between her teeth.

"We need to be fair~."

She spoke while falling to her knees, approaching me to let her fingers slip underneath the waistline of my panties, pulling them down my legs as her eyes locked on to mine, her lips licked by her sharp tongue as she blew me a kiss.

Ahri's tongue traveled up and along my legs, slowly licking my skin making me bit my lips, restricting myself from any self-pleasure whilst I let her work her wonders.

"Good things come to those who _wait_~."

She kissed around my womanhood, her soft lips pressing against my warm skin as she jumped across my wet cavern of awaiting pleasure, making me slightly writhe in sexual agony. Her tongue circled my nether regions, slowing down as she closed in on my sex, letting a few seconds pass by as the tenseness filled the air…

"Ugh!"

A moan escaped my lips as I shot up, closing my eyes while my mouth was opposite, falling back down against the sheet as Ahri worked wonders against my womanhood. Her favor-pointed tongue caressed my most-sensitive bud, shooting a rising pleasure-some feeling throughout my body originating from my hips.

I felt a soft and furry texture circling my nipples, my eyes opening to see the Vixen's white tails to be fondling my breasts. An overwhelming feeling of euphoric pleasure began to surface just as her invasive fingers thrust in, joining her clit-licking tongue as they infiltrated my wet cavern that she liked to describe as; "succulent".

My hand that grasped into the sheet seemed to conjure a mind of its own, seizing Ahri's head as my fingers weaved into her hair, tugging on to her raven locks while animalistic moans flee from my lips. Vulgar words and Ahri's name escaped my mouth, paired with the sound of brisk, turbulent pleas of pleasure.

Ahri's fingers went deeper within my dripping sex, her fingers buried inside me while they curled at the peak of pleasure, making me beg for more, shouting her name as I begged her to fuck me.

Her fingers became quicker, moving at a blistering and powerful speed, breeding a powerful scream from my lips as an electric jolt of ecstasy rushed throughout every nerve of my body, my vision becoming blurry as a prolonged "Ah!" suddenly became the only word in my vocabulary. My nectar jetting from my spread lips as Ahri's fingers became impossibly quicker, becoming a violent quick blur as every single sense in my body seemed to fade as pleasure became dominant. My orgasm becoming an everlasting and abiding climax that ceased to end as I hold onto it with moribund endurance.

Ahri's head rose from between my legs, her lips being licked by her spoiled tongue, fingers stained in my nectar rose to her lips. I watched the Vixen savor my taste, her tainted duo of fingers popping from her lips as she sucked them dry, licking her nectar covered lips with a satisfied smile.

"Mm… I must admire your merit. You showed a superior tenacity than before."

She blew a kiss at me; a bolting rejuvenation of energy intoxicated my body as the pink heart hit me. The enervating feeling fled my body as I jumped to my feet, the Vixen on her knees below me, smirking with her hands in her lap.

"It's time for you to give back~."

With a swift move, I tackled the nude succubus, making her gasp as I claimed dominance, my hands progress to her breasts. Her large round orbs between my kneading hands as my lips were pressed between her cleavage, running my tongue down her ivory skin whilst my hands changed steps.

I was straddled on the Vixen, my thumbs and index simultaneously rolling and pinching her salmon nipples while she moaned.

"Mm, Kitty, you've gotten better since the last time. Who have you been pract-"

I bit down on a peaked nipple, my tongue circling her areola as my fingers slowly cascade down her tempting body. As my fingers reached waist, I began to descend her body with my lips, gently kissing her hot skin as I drew near her womanhood.

My ass was high in the air as my face was down between Ahri's legs, her juices slowly flowing down her thighs acted as a stimulus, making me lap up the juices as I climbed her leg with my lips, reaching her soaked womanhood that dripped for my touch. My thumbs spread her southern lips, and I leaned forward, tapping her nectar as my tongue pushed in, feeling my tongue bask in her wet cavern.

She gasped, I looked up and saw the Vixen playing with her breasts, tweaking and rolling her soft pink nipples while my tongue plundered moans from the goddess.

The splendid taste of her nectar overwhelmed me; the flourished taste of her angelic juices flooded my mine, and a relentless being awaken inside me that drove for sexual pleasure.

I withdrew from Ahri, sitting down between her legs as I grabbed them, raising them up and resting them on my shoulders as her womanhood trickled in front of my face. I leaned in, pushing my tongue in while she gasped from my sudden actions. My tongue withdrawing from her womanhood as I licked her sex, my tongue flickering against her bud before I suddenly pushed it back in,

"M.I.A Mid! Katarina is lost between my legs~!"

My tongue felt the roof of her cavern as it withdrew in the cycle of its pleasure-giving pattern, the Vixen's long legs wrapping around my neck as a needy attempt to draw my tongue deeper.

"Ugh! You are much skilled than before~! Who have you been practicing on?"

I withdrew my tongue, my lips on her clitoris as I began to suck deeply, my fingers invading her womanhood in seek of pleas of my her crying my name aloud. They found what they desired, the Vixen screaming my name as her juices jet against my lips, her sweet nectar filling my mouth as she settled down, chest heaving erratically as she attempted to regain breath.

"You exceeded my expectations Katarina~."

She stood up, seemingly unaffected by fatigue, holding her hand out before the sudden rustling of the bushes stole our attention.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Damn! I wonder who's in the bush...**


	3. Chapter 3 (Jungle)

Irelia's hands kneaded my breasts, her tongue circling my collar while I admired her round ass against my needy fingertips. Her fingers traversing to my nipples, gently rolling them between her deft fingers, tweaking rose nipples as her lips silenced my moans, her tongue pushing through as mine tangled with hers. The Warrior sought and conquered dominance, her tongue assuming control just before she withdrew her kiss, letting her mouth run down my body as she slowly descended to her knees, her lips against my burning body while she inched downward, toying with me while my lip was bit.

She parted my legs, giggling as I felt her finger press against my panties, the dampen fabric against her tip as she brought her finger to her lips, sampling my nectar as she looked up at me, licking her lips as she mocked me.

"Let me takes these off before they get any dirtier."

She had a way with words, - and foreplay. Pulling my pink panties down my thighs as she left them around ankle wearing heels, leaning forward to let her face become absent between my legs, her tongue traversing my inner thighs while her hands progressed to my rear, gripping my ass in her strong, firm hands.

The Ionian proved to be much skilled, tending my animalistic needs as her tongue lapped up the nectar that lightly tricked down my thigh, her tongue finding the spawn point of the juice as she pressed against my womanhood, making me instantly buck my hips against her face as I moaned her name.

Her tongue flickered against my oh-so sensitive bud, my lips bit to restrain the animalistic moans from that fled my mouth. My hand sought her head, pushing her against my womanhood as I bucked my hips against her tongue, writing in ecstasy as my eyes slightly tear up from the overwhelming pleasure. I hope today won't be the only day Irelia has my face between my hips.

Her fingers came to thrust inside me, pumping forward at an aching pace that left me yearning for more. My hips seemed to control themselves as I rode her deft sword wielding fingers, moaning a mantra of "fucks" while she sucked at my clitoris.

Her fingers became quicker, nimbly siphoning every ounce of pleasure in my body and letting them jolt through my hips. The tips of her digits curled at the end of each thrust, making me turnover as I curse her name, my body feeling featherweight while my presence seemed to roam to an ascendant level. Basically, the sex was good.

The new and overwhelming experience of woman sexual interaction was a favoured and now, a much preferred experience, something I would cherish every everlasting second of. Just like how I feebly held on to my posture as I rode Irelia's fingers, biting my lips as my juices squirt against Irelia's fingers, tainting her lips as she withdrew her stained fingers from my womanhood.

My knees were trembling, I tried to stand still but I ended up sliding against the wall, landing on my rear as Irelia was kneeling between my legs, fingers in her mouth as she relished the taste of womanly nectar while her fingers were cloaked between her lips.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against the wall as I let the time pass by, trying to recollect my composure to experiment on Irelia's curvaceous body. My nude chest heaved as I panted, my eyes opening to discover blue lingerie clad Irelia unveil to my lust seeking eyes. Immediately, my attention averted to her thick, luscious ass that swallowed the G-string between its swollen cheeks.

I felt my tongue run across my lips, biting my lower as I stood to my feet, stepping out of my soaked panties as I approached the well-endowed woman, embracing her from behind to let my hands roam her chiselled warrior body. My hands running across the fine lines that defined her strength, my sapped nectar running down my thigh as I greedily felt her up.

The Ionian turned around. Her seductive smile pressed against mine while I tasted my essence on her lips.

"On the floor."

I obliged, falling to my knees as I looked up at the half naked warrior stand in front of me. She fell to her knees, pushing me down back against the dirt, ascending my torso as her legs wrapped around my head, her blue panties soaked in front of my lips while her under boobs were the only available sight for looming upwards.

"Use your teeth, Riven."

I leaned upward raising my head to bite on her panties, the wet fabric between my teeth while I pulled down. I used my hands to bring them to her knees, she raised them up to let me leave it around her ankles, just before reversing her position so her large behind sat upon my face.

I felt privileged to have Irelia's thick and ample behind on my face, her dripping womanhood trickling down her thighs while my head rose up to meet it. My tongue ran up and down Irelia's sex, her fat ass grinding against my face as she moaned, playing with her breasts while my tongue pushed in, eliciting a strong fierce moan from the warrior that drove me to plunder more.

My hands came to grasp her heart-shaped ass, nails digging into her thick cheeks as I eat her out, digging into the buffet while the chef grinded her hips against my 'plate'. Her sweet nectar dripping down into my mouth while my tongue sapped moans from the seated woman. Her moans become erratic while she writhed in spot, her vocabulary consisting of my name and frantic pleas of pleasure.

My pace increased, my tongue moving at a race-driven pace while squeezed her firm rear, clutching her skin as I pushed my tongue as deeply as I could, thrusting as fast as possible. The Ionian screaming as she grated her hips against my forceful tongue, juices betting against my mouth as my tongue was sullied in her nectar.

She got off my face, which was stained in her juices as she came to kiss me, panties around her ankles as she tastes her own juices on my lips. She licked her own nectar of my face as my hands clutched on to her firm rear, basking in her well-endowed buttocks before she un-straddled me.

Irelia removed the panties from around her ankles, getting to her knees as she held a hand out. I held onto it, getting on my feet.

"Let's go see the Vixen who's causing this all."

I nodded my head, together, we walked mid, silently kneeling in the brush as we observed Ahri and Katarina.


	4. Chapter 4 (Top)

**Author's Note:**** I updated the skins, Miss Fortune will now be using her Arcade skin.**

* * *

On the floor our tongues danced together, my hands grasping her large orbs while I straddled her thigh. I grinded against her thigh, lips on a firm nipple as my fingers tweaked the chocolate twin that echoed its pair's erectness. The cougar moaned, my tongue flicking against her chocolate summit just before I came to suckle down on it as my fingers came to twist and pull her un-mouthed nipple.

A low purr emanated from her bosom, her lower lip bit as her green eyes locked with mine. Her ecstatic gaze stimulating me to become a lust-driven machine whose engine was the cougar's pleas of blissful pleasure.

My hands snaked underneath her fur loincloth, feeling her excitement on her inner thighs as my fingers explore her long legs. I descended her curvaceous body, pulling the loincloth down her fur boot wearing legs as she held her legs together, allowing me to strip her of her loincloth as the exposed beauty lied with her hands on her bosom.

My tongue ran across my lips, her sinfully curvaceous body driving my excitement tenfold. I slowly crawled forward, letting my hands run up her slim, long legs as I ascended her figure, getting on my stomach as my tongue came to patrol her luster thighs.

Her sweet juices danced upon my taste buds as my tongue caressed betwixt her thighs.

"Ms. Nursey~…"

She spoke with a seductive purr to her drawn out sentence, I looked up from between her legs, the scent of her dripping womanhood filling my tongue as we locked eyes.

"I can't seem to achieve fulfillment on my own. Do you think you can help~?"

Her seductive role-play ignited a burning lust that needed fuel to inaugurate.

"I think I can help with that… Let me take care of your 'problem'."

I spoke trembling, my concupiscent state creating difficulty to form words. I began to approach my patients dripping womanhood, my tongue against her thighs as I drew nigh.

"Nurse Akali, please, don't prolong the examination, we must begin the tests~!"

She wrapped her legs around my head, pushing my face into her soaked womanhood, I immediately pushed my tongue in as my nose pressed against her clitoris. The second I pushed my tongue against her succulent womanhood, a loud rambunctious gasp escaped from the cougar, my eyes looking up to observe her chest heaving at a steady pace.

In a piecemeal manner, I licked her delectable tasting sex, her moans matching the gradual pace of my strokes, her hand coming to her breasts to aid her ecstasy filled trip to climax.

"Mm… Ms. Nursey~! You are very experienced at pleasing a woman~."

Her voice was breathless, but sensual; every word she spoke always had a steamy and erotic tone, the sultriness increasing by an astounding amount during our impassioned examination.

I dragged my tongue up, against her pink sex, meeting her clitoris to let the tip of my muscle flick against her bud, eliciting prolonged shudders from the woman who had her legs around my head. My lips on her bud, sucking down fiercely as the cougar frantically writhed and screamed as her hips brought my tongue firmly against her sex, her figure shuddering as her mouth aloud pleas of pleasure to escape.

One last lick and Nidalee came, her juices spilling out her moist cavern as I greedily lapped up her angelic nectar, her sense deafening essence dancing on my taste buds as I basked in her climax, her legs loosening from my neck as I came to my knees.

Sitting on the back of my heels, I observed the tired cougar as I licked my lips, getting every last drop of Nidalee to savour. Her bosom heaved as she gathered her breath, her lip bit while her eyes stayed closed as her inner thighs stayed stained with her excitement.

I stood up, my unruly excitement tainting my white panties; I bit my lip in fear of it dripping down and staining my thigh high stockings. When the prior became true, the cougar stood up with a vigorous rejuvenation of energy.

"Nurse~, you seem quite affected by your efforts."

She came closer, her eyes on my waist as mines were on hers.

"Let me repay you~."

She came to me, kissing me as we return to the floor, hands in hair as her tongue danced in my mouth. I moaned as we kissed, her hands slowly unbuttoning my top, reaching to the fifth button as my white brassiere became exposed.

She slid her hands underneath the nurse fabric, unclipping my laced brassiere as she tossed it to the side, bringing my top to cover my nipples, leaving the inner side of my breasts exposed. She licked her lips, basking in the observation of the sexy nurse appearance I took on, her mouth-watering as her lips kissed between my bosom, descending my heated body reaching my navel.

"What I did for you was my pleasure; you don't have to repay me."

"My treat, let me."

"Of course, but come here."

She ascended my body, ass high in the air as her face came close to mine. I leaned forward, kissing her lips as my hands came to hold hers, turning her around and bringing her into my lap as I fondled her breasts from behind, kissing on her neck as I kneaded her breasts.

"Ugh! Please Akali, let me please you!"

"I will let you get what you want, as long as you let me get what I want."

"What is it that you want, Ms. Nursey?"

"Sit on my face while you take care of my needs."

I rested my back against the soil, the Huntress's feet beside my shoulders as her womanhood remained ahead of my face. I felt her hands run down my legs, her digits coming back up to pull my stained panties down my legs, slipping them from my feet as she tossed them to the side.

She leaned down, her large breasts pressing against my hips as her tongue circled my dripping womanhood, lapping my excitement that hadn't already stained my stockings.

She moaned, showing pleasure in the taste of my nectar, her lips on my clitoris as she began to deeply suck against my bud.

I gasped, leaning forward Nidalee's rear obstructed my vision, her womanhood dripping down her thighs as I pushed my face between her buttocks, fingers digging into her rear as I pushed my tongue inside her pussy. A prolonged moan escaped the Huntress as her hot breath heated my sex, my tongue flickering inside her succulent sex as she struggled to contain her moans, withdrawing her tongue to exude a plea of pleasure.

I leaned back, pushing two fingers in her womanhood pumping relentlessly, her hips rocking from my fingers that pumping inside her. My kama-wielding digits stained from her juices as they shallowly came out before the blurrily thrust back in.

"Ugh! I can feel your deft kama-wielding fingers curling inside of me!"

She spoke with feeble strength, and if I were to speak, I would to. Her feline tongue flickering tongue left me breathless and tiresome as my fingers somehow managed to vigorously plunder moans from Nidalee as I curled at the end of each thrust.

She refrained from sucking at my sex, her fingers held together as she vehemently rubbed my sex. Simultaneous pleasure became nearly impossible as we both progressed to fulfilment. I quickened my pace, the Huntress's juices jetting on my fingers as I fiercely thrust my deft fingers inside her pussy, her moans increasingly loud as her legs shuddered.

Her encroaching climax producing a quick and harsh beast whose fingers violently stimulated my sex, making me cum as my juices spilled against her fingers. We screamed in unison, our body numbing orgasms jolting through our nerves as a eutrophic feeling overwhelmed our being.

Our pants filled our ears as sound seemed to take over, nothing but the tiresome noise our heaving bosoms produced filled the air. Nidalee rested beside me, her head by my feet as mines were the same. A minute passes by and the ambient sound of the pink dust-like trail that traveled into the river, fading from vision at mid lane's brush.

We stood up, following the trail unquestioningly, our feet in the shallow water of the River as we observed the scenery. On the dry floor where blue buff lead in to the river, Riven's Battlebunny corset and Irelia's Frostblade outfit were on the floor, followed by blue and pink lingerie sprawled against the dirt.

"The junglers seemed to have some fun."

Nidalee's eyes roamed the scene as we walked by the scene of clothes.

I laughed, we walked in to the brush, eyes on the action that was happening mid lane.

Nidalee looked over to me, looking at the grass we were kneeling in.

"The junglers were in here."

I looked at her, looking at the grass.

"Yeah, the grass is flat, but now the junglers are mid."


	5. Chapter 5 (Support)

Her tongue circled my areola, her slim fingers running down my body, an ecstatic feeling rushing through my nerves as her teeth came to bite down on a pink summit. I moaned, my untamed excitement boiling my blood as my skin burned underneath her humid touch.

She looked up, her eyes locking onto mine as her lips became a playful smile. As her hands ran down my thighs, sliding across my skin, her lips veiled my unattended breast, biting down on the salmon mountain, making me bite my lips as if there were a moan to contain.

Her figure descended my body, bringing my blue robes down with her. Her gaze was locked on mine, her lips being licked by her sharp tongue as she traversed south, blue fabric between her fingers as she reached her destination.

"Panties are present, but no bra?"

I nodded, the elven woman bringing the fabric from my feet, gently laying it aside as she re-ascended my body. A pink summit stood firm between her fingers, her eyes on mine as she licked her lips in a seductive manner.

"Sona~…"

My name came from her lips as she pulled on a nipple, her form descending my body once again. Soft, seductive kisses against my body as she was on her knees, between my legs her lips were licked by her tongue.

She cautiously approached my southern lips, her soft lips pushing against my womanhood, the alien feeling of another woman's touch leaving me already breathless. With two fingers, she spread my womanly lips, her tongue pushing against my moist velvet shooting a ringing sensation through my body.

Her eyes looked up at me, her tongue flickering against my clitoris before she brought it between her lips, sucking vigorously causing me to writhe erratically. She halted her sucking, returning to massaging my lovebud, letting me calm down before she deceivingly returned to sucking my sweet spot, reviving my erratic breathing and writhing.

Lawlessly, my legs besieged around the Mage, bringing her seasoned thrusts deeper within my soaked cavern. My hands unrestrictedly climbed my body, my breasts in my groping hands while I fondled myself with animalistic manner. As I felt rushing surges awakening within my being, it was like Janna could hear my thoughts.

In my head, I begged and begged; my moans ringing within my mind as vision became blurry. In between mind-moans, I begged Janna, looking down between my own hand-grasped breasts, a pleading and pitiful expression was worn on my face. The Mage looked up at me, a seductively beguiling smile trailing my mindset from climax.

As I forgot I remembered, her breakneck speed digits pumping my sugar while I felt my sweet walls tightly hugging Janna's duet of fingers. My breasts bouncing to her forceful rhythm, my hair sprawled as a surging feeling descended my body, every nerve becoming sensitive as my mind seemed to leave Runeterra.

I stretched and curled my toes as I came, my juices trickling into Janna's lapful mouth as I writhed and twisted. My vision blurry and my mind dizzy, a pure ecstatic feeling overwhelming my body as it felt as if I were swimming in a sea of pleasure.

Janna climbed over me like a curtain, her sullied lips on mine as our tongues danced. I could taste myself, and soon, I hope I'll be the one delivering her taste by kiss.

A gleam of pink light shined across the surface, producing an almost blinding light that suddenly faded away to unveil something: A heart-shaped chest was left on the floor. Its body painted in small hearts that mirrored Ahri's charm, a pink aura lowly glimmering around it.

Janna looked at me, I looked at Janna.

"What is it?"

Janna and I looked over, remembering that we hadn't gone bot alone. Miss Fortune was on the floor, her wrists appearing to be cuffed as Caitlyn got up. Both were near nude, some clothes were still present, but otherwise they had sex.

Janna got up, meeting Caitlyn at the mysterious box. They exchanged an awkward look, Caitlyn glancing at me before she returned her attention the chest. Janna bent over, her fingers reaching for the lid, pushing up the heart shaped cover as the gleaming light vanished.

As I observed Janna, her eyes lit up with excitement, licking her lips as she grabbed things, unbeknownst to me and alien to my touch. She came rushing back, falling to her knees as she presented a '_toy_'.

A long and thick pink rod was in her hand, followed by a small remote and an inpatient smile.

"This _will_ shake your world. _Literally_."

Janna was still clad in clothes, hurriedly; she stripped herself of her outfit, removing everything but her stockings and boots, keeping that sexy look that pleases my eyes.

Janna came to her knees; her excitement stained on her inner-thigh while my excitement did the same. The sex-craving Sona has re-awakened to experience the fruitful journey of sex toys.

Janna rubbed oil on the rod, a glistening sheen on her fingers as I perversely ogled Janna stroke the toy.

"It's sex oil that makes sex better."

I watched as Janna closed her eyes as she slowly pushed the studded vibrator inside of her, lower lip belt while mines was the same. An audible moan escaped her lips as she shuddered. She got closer, placing a leg over mine, locked together like a pair of scissors. I sat back and watched, quizzically tilting my head as I observed the Mage demonstrate sexual prowess.

The aforementioned pushed the bumpy large rod inside of me as well, Janna and I sharing a third of the protruding vibrator. As the toy entered my pussy, I immediately shuddered, _every_ bump on the toy, _every inch_ it pushed in, was _far_ more intense than I anticipated.

"When the oil touches you, it will heighten the pleasure of your entire body. You will be able to feel _every little bump_."

Janna held a remote in her hand, pushing a small lever upward from **OFF** to **LOW**. Immediately, the vibrator began to quake, eliciting a sharp moan from Janna as she held on to my leg. The pink vibrator was near swallowed within our womanhood, the rattling toy rumbling our sweet walls that tightly grasped its bumps.

As the vibrator shook our sweet walls, Janna began to grind against the toy, looking at me with a bit lip I felt I had to do the same. My hips were rocking against the rod, practically riding it as my elbows were in the dirt, Janna's grasp keeping us locked together like scissors.

The rattling sensation of the foreign toy was far more intense than any sexual encounter I've engaged. I felt as if I was going to come any moment but the climax wasn't there, as if this oil makes pleasure feel like constant climax and climax itself was as far more intense pleasure.

Suddenly, the vibrator intensity increased. I could feel every bump on the rod as it quaked my hugging walls. Uncontrollably, I began to grind my hips faster and fiercer against Janna's bucking force, the Mage's body sheen in sweat while her breasts ricochet to our riding rhythm.

My body was doing the same, as if I never noticed, my mind too focused on our current engagement, our bodies working with and against our animalistic rhythm. I envy the Mage, and any other woman. To have the ability to speak, to moan and groan, to tell your partner filthy words as you do filthy things. I wish I could ask for more, or for harsher actions, but it's as if Janna's reading my mind and could sense my sexual desires.

I felt the toys intensity increase tenfold, a kid noise emanating from the vibrator as it violently rumble at a breakneck speed. Janna's moans became incoherent, unlike her bucking hips which became fiercer and harsher. Forget about Janna, you could say the same about me. Lawlessly my hips were bucking against the shaking toy, my mind clouded with thoughtful moans as I felt an electric feeling begin to spread through my nerves.

Every _little_ nub, _every_ bump, _every_ stud, I could _feel_ inside me, _every_ vibrating movement was clear as day, deafening my thoughts as I felt climax approaching. I felt as if I were visiting the ninth cloud, a feeling of our ecstasy washing over my nerves as I writhed and twisted. Janna let go of my leg, her shoulders in the dirt as we came together, eyes closed while her fulfilled moans were enough for the both of us. Our hips continued to buck against our will, prolonging our climax as the sensitive pleasure jolted through my body.

My juices leaked from my cavern as the vibrator turned off, the pink toy bathed in our love juice as I pulled it out. Bringing it to my mouth, I sucked on the side that was in Janna, her sweet essence filling my taste buds while my tongue moved around the bumps of the toy.

Janna climbed on top of me, our sweaty breasts pressed against each other, hard nipples against hard nipples. My hands sought her behind, digging the tips of my fingers in her cheeks as she closed in to kiss me. Her sweat covered body was on top of mine, our tongues moving together as my mouth was stained in the taste of her climax. She backed away, licking her lips as she stood to her feet, holding a hand out.

"Let's join the Marksman."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** It took me over a month to get this chapter out, god damn do I suck. (Procrastination OP)**

**Currently, when the ladies are done with their one on one sexual encounter, they go mid with Ahri and Katarina. The chapters are all at the same time. For example, while Nidalee and Akali, Riven and Irelia, Ahri and Katarina and Caitlyn and Miss Fortune were having sex, Sona and Janna were too. The chapters are just what happens before the point that leads up to them all going mid. Basically everyone reaches mid the same time except bot lane, because they decide to have foursome.**

**Next chapter will be Caitlyn and Miss Fortune's scene, followed by Sona, Caitlyn, Janna and Miss Fortune's foursome scene. After the foursome, they will go mid, after everyone else has.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Marksman)

"Sounds fine to me, Officer~."

A smile on her seductive lips while she took her shades off. My eyes following her curvaceous figure, in bondage by the short-skirted officer, a slight push against my back as she commanded;

"On your knees."

I obliged, falling to my knees while her authoritative, yet sexy tone left me servant. My knees in the dirt while she circled my kneeling figure.

"You've been a bad girl… - Sarah."

Always the role play with her, something I missed dearly, something Janna couldn't get as right as my officer. I loved being her slave, watching Caitlyn get off of me begging while she commanded me like she owned me, her dominant smile getting me off just as much.

She joined my kneeling position, hand flat against my torso, pushing me down like an animal. My back arched to make space for my restrained wrists.

"Let make you more comfortable, but don't try and run."

Her dominant gaze on my eyes while her hands snaked underneath me, freeing me of the cuffs, allowing her to re-cuff them so I can comfortably rest them in my lap.

Caitlyn straddled my thigh, my arms around her neck to make room for my mistress, cuffed hands hanging idle behind her. Her lips meet mine, our tongues dancing together before I moaned in her mouth, showing a sign of weakness for her to act upon.

She made small kisses on my neck, her tongue moving across my collar while her hand slowly crawled down my body. She sucked on my flesh, guaranteeing to leave her mark on my neck to distract me from her hand which suddenly was in my pants.

I refrained myself from speaking, feeling her hands push underneath my stained panties, slim fingers moving around my womanhood, not even giving me the slightest touch.

"I've never seen you so wet, how come?"

Her questioning eyes locked onto mine, a seductive and tempting smile on her lips.

"I-"

Her ear raised; ready to hear my pleading answer, and I'll give her just what she wants.

"I want you to fuck me, please; I'm begging you."

"Begging me to…?"

"Fuck me, please."

"You're going to have to address me as Mistress before you can make any requests."

"Mistress, _Fuck. Me._"

She withdrew her fingers from my pants, getting out of my arms which fell back into my lap.

"I don't think so, you need to _earn_ it."

She stood to her feet with a prevalent smile, unbuttoning her blue top, pulling her arms from its sleeves. She did it slowly, knowing I was ogling her, nearly drooling as my lust for her increased every second. She pulled on her bra, the black fabric un-clipping before it fled from her large, round, orbs.

I bit my lip, my eyes attention going anywhere else was impossible. I felt my womanhood become wetter and wetter as every second passed by. The cuffs are the only thing stopping me from getting up and tackling her, claiming her nipples between my lips and fingers.

She undid her tie, throwing it in the air, letting it fall to the ground as she bent over sensually, hands on the waist of her skirt.

I watched greedily, unable to take my eyes of her, trapped in her sensuous dance as her skirt went down her long, sexy, legs. She managed to keep her boots on, still wearing her officer hat along with the pair of thin straps around her thighs and black panties. Keeping that sexy police look.

Mm… I practically moaned, taking in the pure seduction of Caitlyn's sexy body. Unable to wait for her next move, but somehow, some way, I was able to.

My naked mistress reproached me, standing above me. Looking up I could see underneath her large breasts, her lips bit while she had her thumb in her panties, slightly pulling them down as she spoke;

"Do as I please."

She fell to her knees, nearly seated on my face before she took my hat off, pushing her fingers through my pink hair. She lowered herself down, her soaked sex on my pink lips. I stuck my tongue out, licking her slit from bottom to top, letting the end of my stroke flicker against her lovebud.

Caitlyn moaned, grinding her hips against my tongue as I pushed in, harshly thrusting in to taste her sweet walls, pulling out to lick the entirety of her sensitive velvet.

As my tongue pumped and plundered moans from the officer, her moans only became louder. Her breasts in her fondling hands as I watched her hardily knead her breasts, rolling and twisting her pink summits as her moans became fluent and intense

Her legs closed around my head, knowing she was about to come I moved deftly. My licks became quick, licking at such a speed Caitlyn began to scream, letting go of her breasts, bending over as her palms hit the dirt, shuddering as her hips grind vigorously.

Softly, I bit down on her clitoris, or as I like to call lovebud, Caitlyn let out a feeble scream, shuddering as her juices jet out her womanhood, squirting against my face and in my mouth as I greedily sipped her come. I gently licked her womanhood, eliciting a hoarse grunt from Caitlyn as she twitched from sensitivity, lapping the taste of her climax that I missed so much.

"That's enough Sarah."

Caitlyn got off my face, kneeling beside my prone body. Her face full of vigour as her hand roamed my skin, looking me in the eyes as I licked my lips. She leaned forward, kissing me, our lips locked as she tasted her own nectar off my lips, something she didn't mind.

Withdrawing from the kiss, she returned her attention to me, her hand slowly roaming my body, feeling my curves while she licked her lips, biting the lower sinfully.

She reached for my top, pushing the pair of buttons through their holes, loosening my white and pink arcade top as I arched my back, allowing her to strip me of it.

Her eyes moved to my breasts, and so did get hands. She grasped them in her palms, her fingers coming down to squeeze, fondling my orbs through the pink brassiere. She reached behind me, un-clipping the lace fabric that confined my bosom.

Caitlyn pushed my bra aside while leaning down, mouth slightly open to bite down on my salmon summits, but as I but my lips, waiting for her bite, a bright pink light glowed behind her.

In unison we looked at it, quizzically staring at it before we shortly looked at each other.

"I'll see what it is."

Caitlyn got up, approaching what seemed to be a pink chest, and Janna got up, meeting Caitlyn at the mysterious box. They exchanged an awkward look, Caitlyn glancing at me before she returned her attention to the chest. Janna bent over, her fingers reaching for the lid, pushing up the heart shaped cover as the gleaming light vanished.

I watched Janna's expression become joyful after seeing the contents of the box, grabbing a few things before returning to a nude Sona. I rested my head, laying it against the dirt just like when Caitlyn sat on my smile.

I heard Caitlyn's boots walking on the dirt, her eyes on mine with her hands behind her back, standing between my legs.

"Don't worry, I'm not mocking you."

From behind her back, she pulled her hands out, a thick and lengthy pink dildo with protruding bumps attached to a harness hung on her fingers. A wide smile on her lips as she presented the toy.

She wrapped the straps around her waist; oddly enough it matched the belts on her thighs. She bit her lips as she adjusted it, almost moaning as it fastened around her waist.

"There's an egg-shaped jelly that presses against my clit, don't worry, your mistress will enjoy this as well."

As if I didn't notice the other things, she picked up a small bottle from the floor, opening it and pouring the liquid contents in her hand. She stroked the false penis, coating it in the liquid she poured into her palm. She pushed her hand behind the harness, biting her lips to withdraw moans as she rubbed the substance on her womanhood.

"It's _'Intense oils by Ahri'_. It makes things more - _Intense_."

Caitlyn got on her knees, reaching for her skirt, finding a key and pushing it in the locks of my handcuffs.

"Thank you, mistress."

I moved my hands, forgetting about them as I rubbed my wrists. My attention was stolen from the soft moans emitting from Janna's lips. I looked over, Janna now nude while I saw Sona and her grind together, sharing a vibrator while they kneaded their own breasts.

"They just started, let's get louder."

My attention returned to Caitlyn, whom was pulling down my skirt, getting it off my boot-wearing legs. Left in only my pink arm warmers, knee-high boots and pink panties, _which were already _brought down to my thighs by a hungry Caitlyn; she already began to pour the aforementioned oil on my body, spreading the glossy sheen on my skin, oiling my breasts, thighs, rear and practically everywhere else.

"Face down, ass up."

I moved myself in the commanded position, my panties around my thighs as Caitlyn stared at my dripping womanhood. Moving diligently and swiftly, Caitlyn pushed in, an immediate moan escaping my lips. The oil truly does make it more _intense_.

Caitlyn's hands sought my hips, holding firmly while thrusting slowly.

"Fuck me harder!"

I begged, my moaning become more erratic as every thrust felt so _intense_, no longer able to hold back my animalistic pleas. Her hands came to my breasts, rolling my nipples and kneading my orbs, thrusting faster and harsher as she joined my moaning with her own. I bucked my hips against her thrusts, every push we moaned, every thrust akin to climax.

"I have a surprise."

Caitlyn struggled to speak between moans, my begging and writhing driving her mad with lust. She mentioned a surprise but she hasn't done anything yet, I couldn't imagine anything feeling better than this, but then I thought wrong.

Suddenly, the _'what I thought was a dildo'_ turned into a quaking vibrator. It's intensive rumbling and large bumps shook fanatically, my senses in orbit as my nerves were in heaven.

Our moans became loud pleas, my vocabulary only consisting of: fuck, me, harder, faster. My hips moved on their own, as easy as breathing. Caitlyn's thrusts became quick, fucking me from behind at a zealous speed, thrusting so vigorously with passionate force.

My walls hugged tightly on the vibrating shaft, tears at the end of my eyes as we came. In unison we screamed, my toes curling as I experienced the most intense orgasm in my life, my body rocking with joy as an ecstatic wave washed over my nerves.

The vibrator turned off, Caitlyn pulling out as I fell to my back, panting heavily as Caitlyn struggled to unstrap the harness, dropping it aside while our sighing was the only sound present. Caitlyn's hat was on the floor, seemingly to have fallen off while she was thrusting inside of me.

Caitlyn picked the strap on up, bringing it to her mouth and sucking my come off the tip. I joined her, crawling to her on all fours, bringing my lips to the middle of its false length, sucking my own juices off the very same toy which my sweet walls were hugging.

It seemed we were unaffected by sexual fatigue, our drive for pleasure filling our bodies with indefinite vigor, rejuvenating energy at each climax, allowing us to continue on until Ahri decides it's over.

While Caitlyn and I sucked on the same dildo, we hadn't noticed the two naked ladies standing with smiles on their faces.

"Need any help with that?"

Caitlyn and I looked at each other, and then we looked back at the naked duet, and with a smile, we both said;

"We would _love_ some help."

* * *

**Author's Note****: Finished this chapter the day after the prior one, pretty quick huh? Also almost done the chapter that comes after this one as well, so look forward to that.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Bottom Lane)

**State of Outfit**:

Classic Sona;

_Completely nude._

Officer Caitlyn;

_Nude other than boots, and bullet belt on each thigh._

Hextech Janna:

_Nude other than stockings and boots. Hair is down because she isn't using wind to float._

Arcade Miss Fortune:

_Nude other than boots and arm warmers._

* * *

"We would _love_ some help."

**Miss Fortune POV**:

Sona fell to her knees, crawling up to me like a completely different person. Her smile was small, like she was trying to contain her sexual excitement during every moment, myself in a similar state because she was the only woman here that I hadn't fucked yet. She pushed me down, crawling on top of me as our lips locked, our breasts of similar size pushed against while her hands had my arms pinned against the dirt.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

I tackled Janna, my lips on hers while my hands explored her curves. I used to tell her about me and Sarah, hinting her some small details that she now has become exposed to.

"We have toys Caitlyn~"

"And we also have four, Janna."

"That we do."

I got off her, Janna and I looking over to the other pair who seemed to have caught on. We crawled toward each other, all of us eager to experience what is most likely our first group sex. We moved in silence, Miss Fortune grabbing the strap on while she stood to put it on.

"I move my hips a lot. I think I'll be _pretty_ good at moving them some more."

As she equipped the strap on, Janna's hands were on my breasts, her hand cupping one whilst the other slightly rolled the nipple on the other. She came closer, as her mouth coming over my pink summit, Sona was wondering up my legs. I always thought her out to be the innocent one, but her technique was like she had done this countlessly. Soft, slow kisses on my inner thigh, her hands holding my legs slightly parted whilst she moved closer and closer. The simultaneous attention was quite pleasant, soft moans emanating from my lips while Janna bit down on a nipple, Sona's tracing tongue jumping over my womanhood to attend my other leg.

**Miss Fortune's POV:**

I watched Caitlyn become silk between these two women, Sona's foreplay akin to mine while she slowly kissed her inner thighs, moving up to trace around her, _from the teasing_, soaked womanhood, descending the unattended leg as she kissed downwards. I grabbed the oil, holding it above Janna's head before grabbing her attention.

"Use this."

She turned around; catching it in her hands as she swiftly uncapped it and squirted it in her palms. Immediately, she began to coat Caitlyn in the contents, her hands running around her curves as Sona grabbed the bottle next. She squirted the oil in her hands, approaching Janna from behind as she got real close. The busty maven cupped the mage's breasts from behind, hands moving all over her body, covering her in oil. Janna turned around, her head on Caitlyn's stomach for Sona to spread the oils, Janna bringing the maven on top of her so her oiled body rubbed off on hers.

Soon the three women's bodies were covered in oil, their curves glistening with a seductive sheen while their eyes turned to me. They all got up, Janna hugging me, oiling my body with hers while Sona squirted more in her hands, spreading it across my back while Caitlyn's hands moved around my thighs, my legs blocked by my boots. Janna's hand slipped underneath the harness, making sure to apply the amplifying oil to my womanhood before they backed off my body which was now covered in luster coating.

Caitlyn returned to lying down, Janna moving her hands up her thighs while Sona kept close to me. The maven fell to her knees, squirting the remaining contents of the oils on her hands just before she grabbed the thick dildo strapped on my waist. She stroked the false member, covering it in the intensifying liquid while her eyes locked on mine, her seductive gaze eluding my attention away from the fore-playing women behind her. Her hungering lust helped me decide it was I who was going to command this party, the submissive now the dominant.

"Janna."

Her pointy ear rose to apprehend my command.

"Sit on her face."

She smiled, happy to oblige as she moved up Caitlyn's body, turning around to face Sona and I while she slowly took her seat. Janna's feet were near Caitlyn's ear, the mage's thighs touching Caitlyn's shoulders whose hands sought the mage's hips.

Sona moved from the lubricant strap on, crawling between the seated-upon officer's legs, discarding her foreplay as she instantly pushed her tongue against her sweet spot. I heard Caitlyn release a muffled moan into Janna, Sona's tongue flickering against her lovebud with her ass high in the air, begging for my entry.

I moved closer, holding the strap on as I guided it inside her dripping cavern, the tip against her southern lips before I abruptly thrust within. I grabbed her hips while she shuddered from the sudden entry, slowly moving mine back and forth as she seemed to struggle with pleasing Caitlyn.

**Sona's POV: **

I flicked my tongue against the officer's lovebud, barely able to focus due to the thrusts of the pillaging pirate-huntress inside me. Caitlyn's moans were drowned behind Janna's rear; I softly bit down on her sweet spot only to hear a suppressant scream. I had nothing to worry about, no moans to escape my working mouth allowing me to attend to the officer's needs. The only difficult thing I came upon was struggling to keep posture with Sarah whom was inside me slowly thrusting. I couldn't imagine the feat it would be to make Caitlyn come while she plundered my womanhood from behind.

**Janna's POV:**

Our current pace was slow, Caitlyn's tongue thrusting shallowly inside my womanhood, my moans soft and steady while I moved my hips pleasurably. My eyes were on Sona, her lips on Caitlyn's lovebud, sucking at it with audible effort while Sarah had her hands on her hips, lower lip bit while she succulently thrust inside the maven.

My hands came flat against Caitlyn's stomach, fingers sprawled as I bent over, suppressing moans while my hips grind on her tongue. Her hands firm on my hips, bringing down my rear to allow her tongue deeper, her pace increasing steadily as my moans increased identically. I bit my lip, and with my eyes barely opened, I observed Sona's face become pink as she had fingers pointed like a gun thrusting inside Caitlyn's sex, Her tongue flickering diligently against her lovebud while her pumping fingers elicited humid and suppressed moans from my 'seat', feeling her hot breath against my nether regions while my hips bucked against her thrusting tongue.

**Sona's POV:**

"_Ohmygoodness_."

I screamed within my head, the strap on which Sarah was commanding suddenly began to vibrate, spawning an overwhelming pleasure that began to quake within my sweet walls which hugged on the thick toy. I bit my lip, her hand abruptly coming down on my rear, my hot breath on Caitlyn's womanhood as I struggled to contain myself. Sarah's thrusts became quick as ever, working my behind at a blitzing speed while she smacked my ass like a cowgirl.

As I barely held on to consciousness, I somehow managed to deftly thrust my two digits within Caitlyn's sex, plundering moans I envied while I sucked thoroughly at her lovebud. I bucked my hips; writhing in spot as the rumbling strap on pushed deeper, Sarah moaning while she succulently thrust inside me.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

"_Mmmppphhhh_"

My unlawful moans escaped my lips, smothered by Janna's behind which sat upon my face, my tongue sinking within her sex while her bucking hips grinded against my force with her fingers sprawled on my stomach. While I had a moaning mage on my face, Sona seemed to be working my womanhood, her string-pulling digits skillfully thrusting against my hugging walls, plundering moans which stole occupation of my mouth which purpose is to please Janna.

I heard skin being slapped, every time I heard it Sona's hot breath steamed against my womanhood, her thorough sucking of my lovebud briefly halting but her fingers continued thrusting. My vision only consisted of Janna's back end, my eyes looking up her back as my ears listened to the 'ambiance'. A buzzing sound emanated ahead of me while Sarah joined the moans of Janna, the strap on had begun vibrating as it simultaneously pleased Sona and the pirate-huntress.

**Miss Fortune's POV:**

I bit my lips in attempt to contain my moans, the vibrating strap on proving to be as intense while worn rather than inside. I brought my hand up and then swung down, bringing my palm against Sona's rear while I thrust rapidly. She liked it, bringing a dominant smile to my face as I continued to spank her ass, fucking her from behind while Caitlyn's thighs enclosed her head between.

Three different voices moaning, I thrust inside Sona vehemently, unable to control my hips as I felt my climax coming on. Juices began to trickle from Sona's southern lips, my hand coming down firm against her rear as she came, continuing to thrust as I prolonged her orgasm.

I followed suit, the vibrating strap on rumbling between me and Sona as I fucked her, my moans becoming loud and incoherent while I struggled to thrust. Withdrawing from Sona, the strap on shut off, my body tired as I fell to my knees from climax. Sona endured hers, still bright with energy as she fiercely fingered Caitlyn's tight sex with her tongue flickering. The officer's legs closed tightly around Sona's head, bringing her closer and her thrusts deeper.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

"Ohfuck-uggmph!"

Sona's vigorous finger thrusts and tongue strokes had drawn me to climax, my moans muffled against Janna's squirting womanhood as she followed suit. Our moans were full, my legs unwrapping from Sona's head as I writhed in ecstasy. Janna shuddering as her juices poured into my mouth for sweet sampling, her body unseating my face as she fell beside me. Her nectar was sweet as ever, licking my lips as the last drip was cleaned from my face, moving up to a sitting position as my eyes fell upon the scenery of four different women post-climax.

The chest opened itself, a pink light glowing from inside as I felt to approach it. Miss Fortune stood beside me, un-equipping the strap on to lay it down in a slot in the chest. Janna joined us, putting a thick vibrator which she and Sona had used prior to our group engagement inside the pink box. Then one empty slot for a circular object remained; Sona stood up and placed the empty oil bottle in, the box responding by closing its lid.

The pink chest faded away, its pink light shaping a path through the river, moving into the pink fog of war. We all looked at each other, our bodies glistening in oil as we returned our attention the pink trail, walking down the river as we heard faint moans becoming louder and louder as we approached the mid lane brush.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Next chapter will be what happened mid during the foursome at bot lane.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Orgy I)

**Katarina's POV:**

The rustling of the brush had stolen our attention, the hourglass figures of Irelia and Riven emerging from the forestry. Riven walked towards me in a sensuous manner, high heels and thigh high stockings on her nude body while she moved one heel ahead of the other .I bit my lip, our gazes fixated on each other's nude bodies while she came closer. Ahri gave me a sly look, grinning while her finger tips were dug in Irelia's thick ass.

**Ahri's POV:**

Our lips were linked, the Ionian's thick and plentiful rear in my palms while I could taste Riven off her lips. I sheathed my kiss, moving down her neck with my tongue against her skin, soft hums of approval emanating from her chest while I kissed.

"Let's lie down..."

We fell to our knees before I had tackled her wet body, grasping her round breast in my hands while my tongue circled her pink summits. I looked over to my competitor; her fingers were twisting and pulling Riven's nipples while moaning into her mouth. I sped up, biting down on Irelia's salmon peaks while greedily tweaking the other, eliciting small moans from the blissful Ionian.

"There they are..."

All our attention was stolen while we all looked to the brush, a naked Nidalee and a bra and pantie-less Akali emerged from the grass, their voracious lust unable to wait for participation.

"_Come_ Nidalee; help me make her come..."

**Akali's POV: **

Nidalee approached the vixen who had asked her to join them, Ahri descending the Ionian with her lips kissing her heated skin, Nidalee occupying her recently unattended breasts while Ahri kissed down her core. Katarina pointed a finger at me, curling it for me to come forward, for me to join her. As I came to my knees, Katarina descend Riven's curves, her hands on her hips while her head moved between her thighs.

"I'll eat, you'll eat."

Katarina spoke, her high ass in the air for my attendance while she slowly pushed her tongue against the self-breast kneading battle bunny.

I moved behind the Noxian, hands on her rear while my thumbs spread her southern lips, leaning forward to give them a kiss. I licked her sex, digging into her dripping womanhood while I heard Riven's moans emanating ahead of me. I thrust my tongue in; diving in her silken sex with my own taste buds, a shriek moan escaping the redhead while I pumped my muscle.

**Riven's POV:**

I felt as if I were in bliss. Katarina's lips against my lovebud while behind her I could see the hair and ass-gripping hands of the Ionian 'Nurse'. I shuddered; the redhead was fiercely sucking at my lovebud while her fingers deftly thrust inside my womanhood, my vision blurry of the result of euphoric pleasure seizing my nerves.

Katarina's hot breath was steaming against my sex, her humid moans escaping her occupied mouth which were educed from the Ionian assassin between working her rear. Katarina's fingers began to move as quickly as her Death Lotus; my eyes shut while my screams loud. I writhed and twisted in position, locking my thighs around the Noxian assassin's head. My legs crossed behind her head, my hand in her hair with fingers swimming through her rose locks, my moans animalistic while hers began to join ferocity.

With a deep and fierce suck, I came; my womanly juices jetting down in small amounts into Katarina's lapful lips, the redhead savouring my taste while I writhed on the ninth cloud. I loosened my lock of thigh, my legs tired with heaving bosom while Katarina turned around impatiently. Akali pushed her head between immediately, her mouth veiled by Katarina's legs while audible and filthy sucking sounds played from her wet lips. Katarina moaned arbitrarily, her breast in her kneading hands while she writhed and twisted as Akali's sucking lips were joined by two digits thrusting vehemently.

"Oh _fuck_!"

Katarina screamed; bucking her hips against ferociously pumping fingers while her juices jet from her sex, sweet nectar filling Akali's mouth and tainting her fingers while she gently pulled them out. Akali sat down, licking her lips and sucking her fingers while Katarina heaved her bosom.

**Irelia's POV:**

The vixen had her tongue deep within my misty sex, sweeping moans from my lips while my bosom was caressed by the lust hungry cougar biting and tweaking my nipples.

"Mm..."

Moans escaped my mouth while the overwhelming pleasure-giving women left me on an escatic and euphoric state. Riven's moans became background music while I twist and writhe with bucking hips. Ahri's fingers pumping so deeply as she curled her fingertips which elicited deep, shuddering moans. Her tongue flickered against my lovebud, tears slipping down my face while I squinted, locking Ahri's head between my thighs as Nidalee took my lips.

Loud boisterous moans emanated from the trio adjacent to us, my moans becoming near screams while I came; shuddering and writhing while Ahri continued to thrust, prolonging my body-numbing orgasmed with curled fingers. I jolted in pleasure, Ahri's fingers continuing to thrust vehemently while I squirt, moaning and writhing animalisticly while the cougar reoccupied my bosom once again.

Finally, Ahri pulled her digits out, licking her lips while Nidalee crawled to her. The cougar grabbed Ahri's hand, letting her tongue move around her taint digits to flavor my nectar, sucking on the vixen's fingers with audible fashion. I heaved erratically, looking over to a climaxing Katarina with her thighs around Akali's head, Riven watching with a heaving bosom as the redhead came in the nurse's mouth.

"_Well what do we have here_...?"

Four basically-nude women emerged from the brush. Miss Fortune's statement stealing our attention while Janna, Sona and Caitlyn stood adjacent to her.

"You're late." Ahri said.

"You know why." Sarah responded.

Ahri returned her attention to us, looking at Nidalee and then Akali.

"The cougar and nurse haven't come in our presence; hopefully one of you will change that?"

From behind Sarah, Caitlyn wearing an Officer's hat and knee-high boots emerged, raising a volunteering hand.

"I'll _be_ _happy_ to..."

**Caitlyn's POV:**

The cougar and nurse stood up and told me to come. I obliged, walking forward to their command.

"Over here" Nidalee spoke, guiding Akali and I to a spot where we all fell to our knees.

**Miss Fortune's POV:**

Ahri called upon me and Riven, both of us approaching the nude vixen that stood up to greet us. She grabbed my hand, spinning me so that my rear was in her standing lap, caressing me from behind as her hands crawled up my body. The Exile stood in front of me, a small kiss on my lips while Ahri's hand found comfort in tweaking the firm nipples seated on my breasts.

**Sona's POV:**

"Sona." Irelia stood up, grabbing a hold my hand as she closed in for a kiss, Janna walking towards the kneeling redhead who was the only one without a partner/group.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Ok, I'm really sorry for not updating the chapter for three weeks, I've been busy with football and come home to tired to work on anything. If you're a fan of this fanfiction and want to read something like it while waiting for the next chapter, just give any one of my other fanfictions a read.**

**Now, stuff related to the story; each upcoming chapter will be one of the pairings/groupings as their own separate chapter. The current pairs/groups are; Caitlyn x Akali x Nidalee, Miss Fortune x Ahri x Riven, Irelia x Sona, and Katarina x Janna. The next chapter will be a group, don't worry! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 (Orgy II)

**Miss Fortune's POV:**

Riven's hands trailed down my body, her lips locked with mine while her palms ran down my curves. From behind, Ahri was groping my breasts, her fingers tweaking pink summits between her thumb and index while I moaned into Riven's mouth, her hands on my thighs while I was worked between the two women.

My excitement dripped down my thighs, Ahri's hand moving between them just before her fingers slightly pushed against my womanhood.

"Woah... _Someone's_ wet~."

Her hands slowly rubbed my sex, her nipple tweaking hand descending my torso to lay idly at my waist. The bunny girl left my lips, moving down my body to catch salmon peaks between lips and fingers which were left vacant by the Vixen.

"Lie down, Riven."

I was brought to the floor along with the white-haired bunny-girl, instantaneously, she grabbed my rear cheeks, aligning our womanhood to face skirmish with sexual weaponry.

**Riven's POV:**

Our wet sex ground together while our breasts pressed against, our lips locked while the Vixen fell on her knees behind our grinding womanhood.

I felt her tongue slither between, sampling mutual taste while thrusting the muscle in and out betwixt our skirmishing sexes. While our clitoris grate together, I felt the abrupt thrust of Ahri's single digit inside my womanhood, Miss Fortune and I promptly moaning in unison.

**Ahri's POV:**

The white and redhead had their lips locked and sex grinding while I equipped a strap-on unbeknown to their minds. I approached behind, grabbing the pirate-huntress's rear while slowly thrusting the false member between their clashing womanhood.

Two prompt moans withered out their lips, the strap-on's bumps against their womanhood while I began to slowly move my hips, eliciting humid moans from the sandwiched women.

**Miss Fortune's POV:**

"_Fuck_."

I moaned warmly while my teeth bit down on Riven's earlobe, the Vixen wielding a strap-on which our southern lips spread on, it's protruding bumps massaging our clitorises while Riven and I quiver.

Ahri's grasp turned into a firm clutch of my waist, her thrusts picking up pace and ferocity while our moans picked up volume and lost length, each thrust accompanied by the duet of Riven and I's moans which left our lips as short "Ah!'s and Ugh!'s."

"Ah!"

I flinched in pleasureful pain, Ahri's hand crashing down sprawled against my right cheek, followed up by smaller smacks which elicited hungry moans while I gazed into the depth of Riven's eyes.

"Faster!" The Exile begged between moans. Her face flustered while our hips uncontrollably bucked against thrusting false member.

"No problem."

Ahri's thrusts transformed into rapid, animalistic and ferocious thrusts that knocked us out, our nerves riding the ninth cloud as our moans become a sensuous symphony.

"Ugh! Ugh! _Fffuuuckk-ugh_!"

I came, my juices splattering against the toy while my hips moved on their own, brinking passing out while I screamed unrestrictedly, a second coming of sexual climax surging through my hips as I squirted more.

I came again, my mouth left open as my moans went mute, a violent shudder waving through my quivering body as I swiftly moved off the strap-on.

I watched as Ahri grabbed the strap-on with her hand, pushing it inside Riven's sex while she moved closer, allowing Riven's legs to wrap around her.

**Riven's POV:**

Sarah came twice with a duet combo of climax, her body quivering while she feebly hopped of the moving strap-on. Which meant that all was left was me.

"_Mm_..."

I was closing in on climax, I bit my lower lip, trying to remain quiet unlike the redhead which was previously on top me. But that proved to be impossible.

"_Ffffuuuuu_-_ck_!"

I surprising orgasm swept me off my feet while juices her from my womanhood, Ahri's thrusts prevailing while her hands pushed me down on the shaft.

"Oh-_ffuck_! UGGHH!"

A last shrill moan escaped my mouth while Ahri pulled out, the Vixen panting as she fell to her rear while juices trickled down my thigh. Her panting suddenly disappearing as she asked Sarah to come hither.

**Ahri's POV:**

The both of them finally reached climax, one of them even coming twice as the aforementioned crawled towards my finger curling command.

"Ride me." I whispered, laying on my back while she stood up, the redhead planting herself down on the strap-on while it slithered inside her slick slit. A small shuddering moan escaped her lips, biting the lower one while she slowly rode up and down with her hands on my stomach.

"Come Riven, sit down."

Riven crawled forward sitting down beside me.

"No..." I spoke as Sarah's hips bucked as she rode quicker, her moans becoming excited while I continued my sentence.

"Sit on _my_ _face_."

**Riven's POV:**

"Oh." I mumbled as I obeyed Ahri's command, squating over her face as I lowered myself on her mouth. Nearly instantaneously her hands sought my rear, her tongue pushing in while Sarah and I faced each other while seated upon Ahri's body like a bench.

I leaned forward and so did Sarah, our lips locked while our hips bucked. My hands sought her breasts to knead while she did the same. She pulled from our lock of lips, biting the lower while her face flustered with red, moans escaping through the small opening between teeth and lip as she ferociously elevated the thick strap-on.

She let go of my breasts, her hands on Ahri's stomach with fingers sprawled while breasts ricochet to a vehement bounce. She moaned and moaned, profanity leaking through her lips while juices coat the Vixen's false member, her face contorted in a euphoric expression as her toes curled and legs shudder.

As Sarah came, I lost law of my sight on her, looking down as juices jet upon Ahri's face as Sarah and I come in unison. Her tongue remained thrusting my womanhood while quivered and writhed on her face, her teeth meeting together at my lovebud as I felt my climax shoot into space.

**Ahri's POV:**

Riven's juices ran into my mouth, a sweet scent filling my nose as she removed herself from my face, unobstructing the view of Sarah who was on her knees beside my waist with a hand on the dirt.

Both women were fatigued before I breathed energy back into them, the sounds of 7 other women engaging sexually exciting them as they turned their heads in observation.


	10. Chapter 10 (Orgy III)

**Sona's POV:**

Irelia guided my hand to her swollen rear while our tongues danced between locked lips. Her fingers running through my hair while our breasts pressed together. She told me to lay down and I did just that. She straddled my waist and found my nipples between teeth and fingers.

Irelia calmly circled her tongue around a salmon peak, teeth meeting together with a firm nipple between while fingers had its twin tweaking between digits. I felt her warm breath against my bosom as she traversed to the other breast, catching it's nipple in her mouth as her tongue ran laps around it, her fingers tweaking it's wet partner to equal attention.

She withdrew her mouth, her eyes locked onto my bosom while her hands grabbed the orbs on my chest, squeezing and kneading my breasts while licking her lips.

"You have a lovely bosom." she spoke in a dominant yet calming tone, reassuring me that she was the instructor of this 'lesson' I had been invited to attend.

She kissed between my breasts, traversing down my cleavage with satin kisses as she met my navel. She circled the button, her tongue dragging down as it reached past my waist and at my hips. I bit my lip, the Ionian skipping across my womanhood as she kissed down my right leg with her hands following. She came to my foot, kissing it's instep before she moved back up her trail of kisses.

I held my breath; her tongue ran a lap around my sex, teasing me as she left me a sense of helplessness, going down my left leg as she calmy mirrored the actions she did to the right. Minutes passed by but I swore they could've been hours. Irelia was finally between my thighs, her tongue running slow and soft laps around my sex which dripped impatiently.

I shuddered; the slightly-foreign feeling of her thumbs spreading my southern lips surprised me, as if her foreplay had made starve for her touch. I closed my eyes, my lower lip trapped between white teeth while I felt two fingers push in. I'd moan if it were possible, her pair of digits shallowly entering before pulling out, looping it's actions with the occasional curling of the fingertips.

I felt her hot breath close in as my ears were ringing, her lips on my lovebud while she succulently sucked on it with her fingers pushing deeper. She bit on my clitoris; I arched my back before falling back down, her fingers pushing in deep while her tongue flickered against my bundled nerves of pleasure. My hips spawned actions of their own, rocking against the thrusting rhythm of Irelia's fingers which only proved to be quicker than before.

She sped up, swift, fierce thrusts which caused my breasts to ricochet while I ride on her pumping fingers. I curled my toes, writhing and twisting in spot while my quivering legs struggled to close around her head. The Ionian gave a strong, yet soft bite on my lovebud, immediately followed by my sex squirting juices upon her face as I shuddered a moan through my body.

I felt her fingers pull out but her tongue remain, her tasting-muscle eliciting twitches from my sensitive post-climax womanhood as she lapped juices like a thirsty dog. My legs went limp as my thighs unclosed around her head, my chest heaving while I watched the Ionian with her own fingers between her sucking lips. The womanly moans of sexual climax and fingers thrusting in wet sex became the ambiance of the scene. An aura of faint yet not-faint moans surrounding us.

**Irelia's POV:**

Sona straddled my waist, her blue hair draping over us like a curtain while our lips connect, her taste on my lips as she moaned in my mouth. Her fingers ran down my body, digits against my womanhood while she moved to my ear, teeth gently nibbling on it's lobe while her string-pulling fingers began to please.

"_Mm_..." I moaned, her middle finger entering my soaked cavern while her palm graze against my lovebud. Slow insertions were made, pushing the single digit _deep_ before withdrawing it barely halfway, abruptly thrusting again.

She pushed a second finger in, shifting her fingers so her thumb rest against my clitoris. As her ring and middle finger thrust deep lunges while her thumb slowly rotate against my lovebud, my moans escaped my lips with mild excitement.

"Come on Sona, make me come."

A smile drew upon her face, our little support who appeared the innocent busty-maven was truly a sex-craving beast that wished to endeavour in the arts like Ahri.

"_Fuck_!" a shrill gasp escaped my lips as a powerful and vigorous thrust bounced my breasts in ricochet to it's force. Sona's thrusts became rejuvenated and vehement thrusts that tapped pleasure against my walls which hugged her long, deft digits.

"U-_ugh_!" I shuddered, my hips bucking in their own wish as I rode the maven's fingers, her lips on my breasts with her tongue circling a nipple while her hand came to tweak the other. Her attention to detail was magnificent.

I felt surging ecstasy ride through my nerves, it's power making me curl my toes and close my eyes as juices squirting from my womanhood. My come jetting against the fierce thrusts of Sona which wetted her arm. But she used the moist landscape to her advantage, continuing to thrust her sore arm which elicited untamed moans as a second coming of climax approached.

"Oh-_fuck_!" The words left my mouth magically, as if I didn't even had control of myself. An ocean of pleasured washed over my nerves as I felt dizzy and not-in-my-body. The Maven sucking the tips of her fingers like a camel drinking water.

"Come here." I asked of the Maven, our breasts pressed together as our lips locked, the taste of my double-climax rose on my taste buds while our tongues danced.

* * *

**Author's Note: Both chapters released this week are quite short, I apologize for that.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 (Orgy IV)

**Caitlyn's POV:**

The Cougar and the Nurse guided me near the brush, laying me down on the slope that led to midlane. Akali moved between my legs, her tongue circling my sex teasingly as she dragged it everywhere that I didn't yearn it to be. Nidalee crawling beside me and taking my lips, her tongue dominating my mouth while her hands roamed my chest.

"_Mm_..." I lowly moaned between the works of the top laners, Akali gently kissing my thighs with roaming hands as the Cougar had fingers tweaking nipples.

She stopped kissing me, moving down to use her lips somewhere else, joining the effort of a tweaking finger by replacing it with tongue and lips. She bit down on a nipple, smiling while she looked up at me while her tongue circled it, tweaking the other during her sensuous gaze.

Nidalee stole all my attention like she had planned it prior, the sudden abruptness of Akali's single digit pushing inside my moisten womanhood left my mouth agape accompanied with the sound of a gasp. The gasps turning into a quiet mantra of moans as she slowly pushed in and out.

That second finger had gained a plundering friend, two digits thrusting in my steamed cavern while Nidalee took care of my bososm-ly needs. The weaving efforts of both women pushed me onto a state of abyss, an abyss of ecstasy and pleasure.

Akali leaned forward to join duo thrusting fingers with her mouth, lips on my lovebud as she sucked at the even pace her fingers moved. A pace which had a force that ricochet my breasts in Nidalee's groping palms.

"Ah!" I moaned loud and clear, the Nurse's teeth giving a gentle bite on my clitoris which elicited boisterous moans and unlawful writhing. Her fingers thrusting quicker than her dashes while the Cougar twist both nipples in harmonic symphony.

I felt a surge of pleasure approach, every thrust becoming that more intense as my walls hugged her fingers tight, every millimetre of movement felt so precise and amazing while moans escaped my lips involuntarily.

"_Mm_...FUCK!" I came, eyes blurry as Akali prolonged her fingers in my depths, thrusting and thrusting while my body uncontrollably writhed.

I struggled to breath, my orgasm consuming every unit of breath as my voice produced more moans to accompany another. The orgasm's second and late partner surged thoroughly through electric nerves while I ran out of noise to mumble. My head feint as I could only see blurry while fingers were pulled out my twitch-eliciting womanhood.

I've never been so dominated before, Miss Fortune had always succumbed to my commands with a smile on her lips, and now I understand why.

They lay beside me, Nidalee who had an idle hand on my stomach while Akali traced tracks with her nail along my skin. She kissed while doing so, my taste on her lips while her tongue pushed more personal-flavours in my mouth.

**Nidalee's POV:**

I remained patient as Akali had claimed the lips of the Piltover Officer, my hands merely rubbing the surface of her thighs as a pooling excitement built in my core.

But Caitlyn asserted herself dominant as she swiftly flipped positions between her and Akali, the Nurse now beside me as Caitlyn had one knee between each of our legs.

"Let me reward you." The Officer spoke, spreading our thighs with separate hands while her fingers spread different 'lips'.

"_Mm_..." Akali and I moaned together.

The Officer's single digit thrust inside me, her finger slowly curling while her eyes moved from Akali and I repeatedly. Whatever the Piltover woman did to me, her hand mimicked with Akali.

I turned my head over, Akali looking at me while her own hands sought her breasts, closing her eyes with a moan while I found myself kneading my own. I closed my eyes, focusing on the fingers touching my sex while boisterous moans were accompanied by faint ones in the ambiance.

**Akali's POV:**

"_Yes_..." I nearly purred, the Marksman's single digit accompanied by two, her thrusts doubling in speed while my breasts bounced to her rhythm. Between barely opened eyes I could see the same being done to Nidalee, her purring moans leaving her lips while Caitlyn handled us both like easy work.

I basked in the moment, laying back while am officer finger-fucked us both while we moaned and writhed. Her thrusts becoming quicker and quicker as our moans became louder and faster.

"_Oh my goodness_!"

**Caitlyn's POV:**

On the tip of my fingers both women rode, their hios rocking against my pumping fingers which worked in the wet. Their breasts bounced as they struggled to play with them, their kneading feeble while their moans become profanity and pleas that begged me to "fuck harder". As if I didn't know how to do that...

But I'll give it to them, even in my struggling conditions. Fucking two women with each hand sure as hell makes you hot and bothered. I could feel my core dripping excitement down my thighs.

"Just like that." Nidalee moaned.

My fingers thrusting powerfully as moans fled their lips like prisoners. My arms became sore, their form to prolong pleasure was impressive as minutes dredge by as my thrusts only become faster and stronger. As if they were never going to come and were just teasing themselves with my fingers infinitely.

But, unbeknownst to my mind, juices began squirting from both women simultaneously. Their hands hungrily kneading their breasts as they writhed and bucked their hips, their moans becoming screams as tears formed at the end of their eyes.

"_Oh fuck_!" Both women moaned, their hips riding my fingers as their orgasm was prolonged by my enduringly thrusting digits.

I finally pulled out, my fingers tainted in their sweet juices as my own dripped down my thigh. Their chests heaving from tiredness before they came to their knees to crawl forward. Their hands guiding a hand to their lips to suck and taste each other's juices off my fingertips.

These woman were lust-hungry, disgusting creatures. Maybe I should pay them a visit when this is all over...


	12. Chapter 12 (Orgy V - Epilogue)

**Janna's POV:**

Katarina walked past me, gathering something to the floor, holding it behind her back.

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, an unsettling cold metal around my wrists to which my now open eyes revealed myself in binding. The redhead's facial expression turned into a stern and haughty one, her tongue licking soft red lips before she spoke;

"Lie down."

As if I had no choice, but even if I did, I'd still oblige to her command; lying down uncomfortably with my cuffed hands underneath me. She circled me, like a predator did to its prey, her boots being the only sound comprehensible to my ears as the kissing moans of excess females become null.

"Do as I say…-" She paused, a dominant, yet sly smile present on her lips before she continued her sentence;  
"-and maybe I'll undo your binding, deal?"

I nodded my head, just before she stood over me, a foot beside each ear as I looked up with my head betwixt her legs. She kneaded her breasts, her long and red hair draping down while she kept her succulent gaze. A mischievous and playful giggle fled her lips, such an alien sound to the likes of Katarina.

"Do you want to touch me?" She asked, tweaking pink nipples between her fingers.

"Yes." I responded.

"I want you to touch me, but not yet."

Katarina lowered herself, her knees like how two like charges repel, legs spread to reveal pink folds. She kneeled above my face, her knees past my ears with her legs open around my head. She spread her southern lips with her fingers, awaiting my touch to which I couldn't wait to give.

I raised my head from the ground, licking her sex which leaked womanly nectar to my mouth. My face became her seat, her weight forcefully forcing my tongue inside her folds. Katarina grabbed my hair, her hips moving back and forwards on my lips while moans fled her lips unlawfully.

She arched her back, her hand on a knee to hold onto as she writhed haphazardly. Her hand slipped between my legs, a single digit massaging my womanhood before words came out her mouth.

"You're so wet…"

I know I am, and so are you. I'd tell her that, but my mouth is currently occupied. I increased my pace, Katarina shuddering as my tongue became a fast jolt of thrusts as it shallowly swam in her cavern. I bit her clit, a loud and uncharacteristically shrill moan fleeing her lips as she shivered on top my face, her thighs closing around my head as her mouth was left agape.

"Keep a-at it!" She ordered, pushing down, trying to get my tongue deeper, her hips bucking as a screaming pleasure left her mouth, sweet and warm nectar spilling into my mouth as I lapped every drip I possibly could.

She jumped off my face, panting before energy blitz through her body.

"Now about these cuffs…"

"Ah-ah~, not yet." She said in a singsong tone.

"But it's so-"

"Shh… Don't speak." She silenced me with a finger.

The Kitty moved between my thighs, spreading legs with a hungry smile on her face, the type she has after an easy pentakill. A finger ran on my inner-thigh, raising it up to her face;

"_So_ wet Janna, look."

I looked down, her finger wet by the juices which ran down my thighs.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a good thing."

Her hands went under my thighs, moving closer to meet my womanhood with a kiss. I closed my thighs around her head, her touch leaving me breathless as I became so hungry I hadn't expected it. Her hand came back, pushing inside my dampened sex, a moan being elicited from between my lips as I continued to wait for more.

That finger began to pump, slowly, but surely enough for me to definitely notice. I arched my back, the uncomfortable handcuffs leaving my wrists sore as it was impossible to lie down completely. Moans were the only sounds audible, mines and the 8 other females partaking in similar actions.

Katarina sucked at my lovebud, finger being joined by a partner, thrusting slowly, but slightly faster than before. She looked up at me, her lips on my sex while my legs wrapped around her head, her fingers becoming quicker to feed my hunger I very well presented.

But even though I had fulfilled her desires, she was still hungry, freeing herself of my legs grasp, crawling up my body to meet my lips. She kissed me, our lips locked while her hands dragged up my torso, kneading breasts and tweaking nipples before she pulled back.

"You work so well with your tongue Janna. I think I want a second try."

She turned around, her ass lowering onto my face before I found myself in a similar position as before. I lift my head up from the soil, pushing my tongue against her womanhood to drag my muscle against her sex. She leaned down, her hand rotating slowly on my sex, a finger shallowly pushing in, eliciting a warm breath on Katarina's womanhood as I moaned in recoil.

"Mm… Janna, you sure know how to use your mouth."

I kept licking her succulent sex, Katarina leaning down to give my womanhood a simultaneous kiss.

"Mm..." I moaned, missing the feeling of being touched, but being grateful to receive pleasure while I give.

It was hard to focus, I haven't the ability to grab onto her hips, my hands were cuffed and I was a sexual bench. She licked and thrust her fingers, my hips bucking back against the redhead's fingers.

I pushed my tongue in by the time she had begun to suck at my lovebud, her hips rocking against my face while I flickered inside her. Her moans were a mantra of paternal begging, and if I weren't on the bottom, so would mine. But, maybe if it was my buildup of excitement, or maybe I find Katarina too special, but I was shuddering and curling my toes as juices trickled from my sex.

"Fuck!" I breathed underneath her, a firm yet gentle bite on her lovebud eliciting a copy shrill moan as she entered climax.

We came together, in unison or moans were frantic but suppressed due to occupied mouths. Our hips were moving involuntarily while we writhed from ecstasy.

She got off of me, panting again as it seemed the burst of energy didn't return this time. I looked around, all women in the final stages of their acts, tired like us, chests heaving as they caught their breath.

Ahri stood up, everyone's clothes magically appearing beside them as they stared St the Vixen.

"Thank you for coming, all of you. Now it is the time to get dressed and go home, what you experienced here will not leave your mouth unless I say so."

She put on her clothes and disappeared behind a blue light.

"Ahri has been disconnected!"

I looked at Katarina and she looked at me.

"My handcuffs, please." I asked her.

"Oh, of course." She answered before finding they key off the floor and undoing the bindings.

I rubbed my wrists, they were red from the metal cuffs but the pain was definitely worth it. I looked over at Katarina; she was nearly dressed as the last pieces were the daggers on her back.

"See me when you want, Janna."

And with that, she disappeared, the announcer calling her disconnect before more began to follow.

* * *

**Ahri's POV: **

"That was quite a mess, but a fun mess."

I spoke to myself in the room, happy of the pseudo practice I had managed to pull off. This means, those 9 other ladies, have a charmed connection with me, and _will not_ hesitate to ask me for anymore 'fun'. They'll also be connected with each other, and when they want, they can, and will go to each other for their own private needs.

I opened my notebook, a book I like to record my succubus feats in, and I'll call this accomplishment; "Teamfight".

* * *

**Author's Note:**** That's it! That's the end of the Teamfight story. Now, if you're a fan of this story, be sure to check out my other stories. "The Headmistress" is one I am currently working on, and you'll definitely like it if you liked this. I think the title is enough of a summary. All my other stories are very similar to this one; girl on girl stuff that's begging for your eyes to read.**

**I might do a Teamfight 2, with a completely different roster of female champions, excluding Ahri, since she has to be in it because she's the master of this all. So if I do a Teamfight 2, keep following this story and/or follow me.**


	13. Chapter 13 (Teamfight 2 - Prologue)

**Teamfight 2**

* * *

Ahri lay quietly on her bed, tapping her nails against her thighs as she gazed up at the white ceiling in her room. With a sigh, she sat up, hanging her feet off the side of her bed, her tails sprawling behind her as she yawned and stretched.

She tiredly walked towards her dresser, fingers stretching forward to grab the handle of the highest drawer. She slid it open and a variety of panties filled the drawer to the brim, the Vixen throwing her hand into the pile, moving around the undergarments until she hit something hard.

Pushing a red then black thong to the side, a leather-bound book sat still. She pulled it out, pushing the drawer shut, some underwear sticking out still.

Ahri sat down on the edge of her bed, smiling as she slowly turned the book open, finding the word **Teamfight** written in black ink on its first, white page.

"_I remember."_ The Vixen whispered to herself, turning the page once more, reading what she had written months ago.

_I had Nidalee pair up with Akali, the latter clad in a skimpy nurse outfit. I mistakenly overpowered Akali, charming her with something much too potent. I could feed off her lust alone, her built up excitement rendering her near immobile._

_Riven wore the clothes of a bunny hostess at a tavern while Irelia wore blue clothes far too tight for her own good - they had their own fun, in the river where the beast, baron resides, then they gathered in a brush near Katarina and I and then watched us._

_I fucked Katarina, the filthy Noxian redhead whore. Man… Did she put up a fight, if such a word could be used to describe her sexual fortitude. She did get better despite that, she had visited me once before with anger seeping throughout her body. I had to teach her the way that day, but this night, she taught me not to underestimate._

_Sarah and Sona. I jest, Janna, of her own accord – somehow resisting my charm and the woman I set for her, ravaged the Maven. She took her for her own, right from Sarah's hold, but that only resulted in the Bilgewater Redhead roleplaying with one sexy policewoman, and then later, a fourway scenario assisted by my chest of toys. Bottom lane, early-game skirmishes have never been so fun before._

_Riven and Irelia emerged from the bushes and joined Katarina and I. Much fun was had and such enjoyment increased tenfold when Akali and Nidalee showed up. After some time, the four woman from bottom lane did too. It was a Teamfight, but rather trying to kill one another, we pleased one another, the sounds of spells and death replaced by moans and pleas of pleasure._

"Again." Ahri shut the book, smiling as she dropped it on her bedsheets, rushing to her door. "I must get nine other woman – different from before– and commence my second Teamfight."

* * *

**Skins:**

Officer Vi

Classic Diana

Classic Evelynn

Traditional Sejuani

Classic LeBlanc

Popstar Ahri

Heartseeker Ashe

Mafia Jinx

Classic Leona

Star Guardian Lux

* * *

**Vi against Jinx &amp; Lux - Top Lane Swap:**

_In order to keeps things from becoming stagnant, Ahri did a lane swap, matching up Vi against Jinx &amp; Lux, hoping to see how two lifelong enemies would act with each other under her charm's effect._

"Hey, fat hands!" Jinx called out, holding a guitar case large enough to fit herself inside. "Come 'n catch me!"

Vi turned and burrowed her eyebrows, marching forwards with one foot ahead of the other, shifting into a sprint as she chased Jinx whom fled underneath her red team tower. The Piltover Enforcer groaned, shaking her head, turning around to walk away before something hit her.

A pink, round-edged star encased her in a cylinder of light.

"I brought a friend, Vi!" Jinx yelled out, dropping Chompers from her back and her guitar case onto the floor, running inside the brush where the snare was shot out from.

"See?" Jinx said as she walked out the bush, pulling Lux out of it with her by a wrist's tug.

"It's like you to use deception…" Vi scowled, briefly glancing at Lux before she stared at Jinx once again.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Jinx smiled, letting go of Lux's wrist, walking up to the snared woman who was clad in a racy officer's outfit.

The Loose Cannon placed her hands upon Vi's thighs, staring the angry and tall woman in the eyes as her hands invasively glided up her body, touching a bare stomach and then the exposed brassiere which confined an ample bosom, which of all things was the last thing Jinx needed off.

Jinx found her hands at Vi's gauntlets, pulling a lever on both before they opened up and crashed to the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Vi yelled, attempting to break free of Lux's pink binding.

"Shh…" Jinx smiled, standing on the tip of her toes to lean in and kiss the Officer. "I used my cunning edge to get you to use 'em real hands of yours."

* * *

**Evelynn against Sejuani – Jungle:**

Evelynn prowled throughout the red team's jungle, searching for Sejuani, unable to find _anything_ but vacant camps which had no spawns, since the Vixen disabled minions, attacking towers, and monsters.

Ahri hadn't need to charm Evelynn, just a simple '_Hey, want to have sex with nine other woman?'_ sufficed. Just the first five words had the Widowmaker nodding her head.

Evelynn snook past the towers, which hadn't shot her, entering the right side of Sejuani's jungle, moving to her blue buff camp only to find the Freljordian Warrior on her knees, no Bristle in sight. She moved behind Sejuani, gently placed her hands on her shoulders, falling to her knees as she planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"What's the matter, woman lost her pig?" Evelynn whispered into Sejuani's ear mockingly.

"I'm going nuts." Sejuani replied. "I can't contain myself."

"Aye…" Evelynn smiled, letting her hands roamed Sejuani's armour from behind, kissing her neck sensually. "Such is the work of the Vixen."

"I understand." Sejuani nodded, turning around to meet Evelynn's eyes, staring at her confusingly.

Evelynn laughed, pushing the Tank to the floor, straddling her waist, pulling the single-horned helmet off the Freljordian's head.

"I heard that you can't feel the cold." Evelynn pressed her lips against Sejuani's, her hands pulling off the woman's shoulder pauldrons, throwing them behind her. "Good thing our time together will be hot, nothing but humidity as you dance upon my fingers~."

* * *

**Ahri against LeBlanc – Mid:**

"LeBlanc~!" Ahri called it, nearly singing the Noxian's voice. "Where are you~?"

The Vixen turned her head, hearing a shift in the brush. She walked towards it, rushing into it to find nothing.

"LeBlanc!" Ahri called out again, leaving the brush, prancing back into mid lane. "Come on!"

As Ahri looked ahead of her, she saw the Deceiver strutting towards her.

"Who're you?" Ahri called out, having a double take as she felt hands take hold of her shoulders, turning around to see LeBlanc, twice.

"LeBlanc, silly." The Deceiver called out from behind Ahri, her clone wrapping a chain around the Vixen's wrists, confining them by her lap, kicking her to the floor.

"W-what're you doing?" Ahri called out, attempting to free her hands from LeBlanc's ethereal chains.

"What are _you_ doing?" LeBlanc's clone vanished, the real deal standing in front of the Vixen now. "Earlier today, you charmed my clone – not me. What is the meaning of all _this_?"

"The meaning of _what_?" Ahri smiled, looking up at the undersides of the Deceiver's breasts.

"_What_ is it you're trying to accomplish?" LeBlanc asked, placing her staff on the floor as she squat down to meet the Vixen's eyes.

"_This_." The Vixen answered LeBlanc's questions, blowing a kiss using her mouth only, a pink heart hitting LeBlanc right in the face.

The Noxian's attitude made an _instant_ change, a smile drawing upon her lips as she stood back up, but not undoing the chain confining Ahri's wrists.

"_I_ shall give it to you, _Vixen_." LeBlanc said as she placed the heel of her boot against Ahri's stomach, kicking the bound woman onto her back, walking over her so that Ahri saw nothing but her up her legs and her panties. "But first, you are to please _me_ before I am to please _you_."

* * *

**Diana against Leona &amp; Ashe.**

"_Odd…"_ Diana thought to herself. _"What is the meaning of the pink fog of war?"_

As her thoughts dwelled away, she turned her eye, seeing Leona emerge from the pink mist with Ashe right behind her.

"Leona!" Diana called out, readying her blade, nearly about to throw out a Crescent Strike.

Then a beam of light flew from the sky, stopping Diana right in her boots – Leona's Solar Flare.

Leona's cast of magic was so strong it burned all the Heretic's clothes off, leaving her completely nude – and stunned, so that she could not cover her goods from the peeping eyes of Leona and her company.

"Getting nude so quickly?" Leona laughed, impaling her sword into the ground, dropping her shield behind it. "I shall join you."

The Solari Woman pressed the symbol of her clan which hung on her chest. A golden flash of light emitted from the medallion, and then Leona's armour began to retract, every bit of plating which protected her, which made her so tanky, disappeared, leaving her so vulnerable in front of the woman who hated her the most – her body clad in naught but the skin-tight, deep purple spandex that hugged all the curves on her toned body.

"Woah, ladies." Ashe interrupted, placing her bow on the floor. "As Queen of the Freljord, I believe it is proper accustoms to _please_ one's heir before one _pleases_ themselves."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Goodbye first person writing, hello third person!**

**I will be writing a 'State of Outfit' at the beginning of each chapter so you can know _exactly _what our ladies are wearing.**


	14. Chapter 14 (Teamfight 2 - Top Orgy I)

**State of Outfit:**

**Officer Vi: **No Hextech Gauntlets, otherwise untouched.

**Mafia Jinx:** Untouched

**Star Guardian Lux:** Untouched

* * *

**Vi against Jinx &amp; Lux – Top Lane Swap:**

Jinx stood back to the flats of her feet, reaching for the metal handcuffs which hung from Vi's belt. She slipped a hand into the Officer's pocket, finding the key which belonged to the cuffs, placing it in the pink band of her stocking, as her dress had no pockets.

Vi turned her head until she couldn't turn it anymore, losing sight of Jinx who moved behind the Officer. She heard the chains of her cuffs swing before her hands were pulled behind her back, cold metal touching her wrists before they clasped down and left her bound.

"Stop!" Vi yelled, attempting to move her hands. "Lux, let me the fuck outta here!"

"Nah-ah-ah!" Jinx tip-toed back in front of Vi, raising her white dress up, showing the key which was pressed against her thigh by a pink garter. "You're going to have to work for it."

"You bitch!" Vi clenched her teeth, attempting push herself out of the pink binding manifested of light.

"Watch your tone, fat hands." Jinx's tone moved from playful to commanding instantly. "On your knees – my friend here is quite tired of keeping her snare up."

"As if I-" Vi cut herself off, shaking her head before she nodded and fell to her knees.

"Seems like the charm has finally kicked in." Jinx squatted, meeting eye to eye with the Officer. "Tenacity can only go so far."

Jinx stood back up and walked to Lux, who stood patiently and availingly. The Loose Cannon pushed the Light-Mage forward, causing her to stumble and fall down in front of Vi, their noses almost touching.

"Kiss, ladies." Jinx ordered, standing beside them. "I know you want to."

A few awkward seconds passed by, but Lux closed her eyes and pursed her lips, pushing them against Vi's who obliged and gave in. The Officer was the one to take charge, pushing her tongue through the Lady of Luminosity's mouth.

"Allow me." Jinx walked up and pulled Lux away, pushing Vi down so that she sat on her rear with her legs crossed.

Jinx reached for the long, black baton which hung from Vi's hip, ripping it off her belt before she smacked the thick metal in her palm.

"C'mere, Lux." Jinx licked her lips as she stared at the seated Officer, turning around to meet the Star Guardian who approached her. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall."

Lux nodded and approached the wall made of dirt, placing her hands against it before Jinx pushed the metal baton underneath Lux's pink skirt. She kicked the inside of both her feet, causing the Mage to spread her legs with her ass propped out and her back arched.

"This is how you do a proper body cavity search." Jinx turned to Vi before returning her attention to the salaciously posed woman.

The metal baton was hidden between Lux's soft thighs, Jinx gently allowing the metal to patrol her creamy skin before they met the golden crown of white, thigh-high stockings. Jinx shook her head and giggled, re-ascending Lux's thigh who had her lower lip bit and both her eyes closed.

"I think I've found something." Jinx smiled, the metal baton pressing against Lux's panties. The Loose Cannon pulled the baton out from between Lux's legs and held it in the air, running a finger on the slick liquid which stained its black surface. "C'mon, Lux, you're gonna spoil the s'prise for our friend here!"

Jinx marched towards Vi and yanked her to the feet by the collar of her blue officer jacket. She pulled Vi who treaded behind her, bringing the bound Officer to her side at Lux's rear, leaving her standing with her hands still cuffed behind her back as she returned to Lux's rear.

"A better view, shall we?" Jinx smiled as she tucked the baton under her arm, grabbing Lux's violet skirt with both her hands, giving the short fabric a violent tug before it unclasped from her waist, revealing the Mage's dampened pink panties to the preying eyes of both herself and the Officer.

"Undo my cuffs, bitch." Vi muttered, staring at Lux's rear.

"And why would I do that?" Jinx smiled, pushing Vi away from Lux. "I wouldn't want you to spoil our specimen here with those greedy hands o' yours."

As Jinx finished her sentenced she turned and nodded her head in disapproval. "My, my, Lux… how wet you are."

"S-sorry." Lux stuttered, her head peeking over her shoulders as she stared back at Marksman.

"_Sorry_ won't cut it." Jinx stated, grabbing Lux's pink and white top, giving it yet another harsh tug before it flew off, revealing her bare back and the strap which belonged to a pink brassiere.

"I never knew you wore such nice lingerie under all this." Jinx noted as she pointed at Lux's fallen clothes with Vi's baton, tilting her head at the Officer briefly as she spoke. "Whaddaya think Vi? Got quite the specimen here, won't ya say?"

"Mhm…" Vi nodded, licking her lips as she stared at the lingerie-clad Lux.

"Look at me, taking all the fun for myself." Jinx giggled as she reached for Lux's panties with her free hand, pulling them down with one quick motion, leaving them around the Mage's ivory thighs, just where the golden trim of her stockings began.

Lux's dripping womanhood was revealed to Jinx and Vi, the latter attempting to break free of her cuffs as she clearly wanted a taste, even going as far as to dropping to her knees and scurrying close enough before she was kicked away from The Loose Cannon.

"Whaddaya think _you're_ doing?" Jinx asked as her shadow casted over Vi, harshly bringing her hand down upon the white, round rear of the half-naked Mage, taunting the Officer. "_This_ is _mine_."

Jinx turned to face the awaiting Mage, licking her lower lip before trapping it between white teeth. She took the baton and traced Lux's inner-thighs once again, the notable wetness of Lux's sex dripping down her skin, leaving rivulets of her womanly juices for Jinx to glide the baton upon.

"Ah!" Lux shouted out as her face was pressed into the dirt wall, a shudder washing throughout her limbs as Jinx drove the baton into her womanhood.

Continuing her effort, The Loose Cannon thrust the baton once again, eliciting another shriek from the petite Mage with hands sprawled against the wall. Dirt got underneath Lux's nails as she dug into the surface, Jinx's hand pressed against Lux's back as she pushed the Star Guardian's face forward, her cheek being coated in the gritty soil.

Vi did nothing but watch, sitting on her rear as she watched Jinx pin the Light-Mage from behind. She felt like she was in a trance, listening to the rampant moans slip out the tender lips which belonged to Lux, the aforementioned woman's sex being invaded by Vi's very own baton which Jinx vehemently pumped into her sex.

Lux closed her eyes as moans fled her throat, finding herself unable to communicate with her body. She felt something beginning to build in her core – a spurt of pleasure shooting to her womanhood.

"Oh!" Lux yelled as juices jet out from her sex as Jinx pulled the baton out, leaving a visual presentation of her climax upon the metal surface of Vi's baton.

"Aw! Good!" Jinx said as she stared at the womanly juices coating the rod, holding it high in the air before she turned to face Vi, nearly dropping it as she came to a surprise. "V-Vi… h-how did y-?"

"Don't worry about it." Vi cut the Marksman off, the broken chain of the metal binding swinging freely from a single cuff as she walked forward to grab Jinx by her neck. "_My_ turn."

As Vi held the Marksman by her neck, she reached between her legs and pulled the key out from her pink garter, driving it into both her cuffs to drop them from her sore wrists. The Officer then grabbed Jinx's white dress, shooting the Marksman a haughty smile before she dug her nails into the fabric, tearing it right off her slim body.

"You wear nothing under there?" Vi commented, reaching for the baton which Jinx clasped between her fingers.

She shoved it in The Loose Cannon's mouth, listening to her gag on the stick coated with Lux's juices. Jinx's gags soon transformed in to moans, Vi tilting her head quizzically as to why Jinx was enjoying the rod so deep in her throat.

"Stop, Vi." Lux called out, hands on her knees as she wiped her drooling lips. "Allow me."

"I don't think so." Vi shook her head, a menacing grin on her lips before she removed the baton and pushed Jinx to the floor, flipping the Marksman onto her back – her unflattering rear high in the air with her womanly juices trickling down her thighs.

The Officer drove the baton into Jinx's womanhood, eliciting a high-pitched scream from the Marksman who quivered and clawed at the floor.

"Put her on her back." Lux commanded, staring at Vi.

"Hmm?" Vi smiled, raising a single eyebrow while glancing at the Mage, continuing her thrusting. "Why?"

"I need my payback as well." Lux answered.

"You had your fun." Vi stated, retuning her eyes to Jinx's quivering body. "Allow me to have mine."

Lux shook her head, unable to convince the Officer to allow her a share at Jinx. She pulled the Marksman away from Vi's needy hands and flipped her back onto her back, the skinny woman glancing up at the Mage before Lux's shadow veiled over her body.

"W-what're you doing, Lux?" Jinx asked, staring up between the Mage's legs.

"Nothing." Lux answered singingly, gently lowering her body upon the Marksman's face after she discarded her brassiere from her breasts.

Jinx felt the need to raise her head and meet Lux's womanhood, allowing her tongue to enter between the slick lips which surrounded the Mage's dripping cavern. As she got a taste of the seated woman, Vi's thrusting increased tenfold, causing the Marksman to squint her eyes and curl her toes. Juices fled Jinx's womanhood, muffled screams fleeing from underneath Lux's rear as Vi gave halt to her thrusting.

"Now you should have time for me." Lux moaned as she began to grind on Jinx's face.

The Mage closed her eyes and leaned forward, staring down Jinx's body as she gazed at Vi who lapped up the Marksman's juices. She moaned and moaned, her voice filling their empty ambience. Jinx leaned back, removing her tongue from between the Mage's southern lips, introducing a duet of her fingers, ignoring the fact that she was sullying her pink fingerless gloves with Lux's juices.

"F-fuck!" Lux moaned out, reaching up to her breasts, kneading her small bosom to her additive pleasure.

"J-just cum already!" Jinx groaned, her right arm growing numb from its vigorous pumping as her left hand dug into Lux's ivory rear.

Lux finally gave in, her orgasm causing her body to shake and quiver, her toes curling as Jinx pushed her off her face.

"Woah…" A voice called out from behind the trio. "All this work and Vi's still clothed?"

"Who is it?!" Jinx asked, her voice muffled underneath Lux's rear as the Mage looked up and Vi turned around.

"Evelynn." Vi and Lux spoke in unison, the latter panting from her violent climax.

"Don't mind me, ladies." Evelynn smiled as she spoke, strutting towards Vi as her nude breasts bounced with each step. "I will attend the needs of this one."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Next chapter will show what Evelynn and Sejuani did before Evelynn decided to 'gank' top.**

**Next Chapter: Evelynn against Sejuani - Jungle**


	15. Chapter 15 (Teamfight 2 - Jungle)

**State of Outfit:**

**Classic Evelynn: **Fully clothed.

**Traditional Sejuani: **No shoulder pauldrons, otherwise untouched.

* * *

Evelynn's hand ran across Sejuani's bare midriff, her lips pressed against the Freljordian's neck applying soft kisses and sips of seduction to ivory skin. The Tank writhed underneath the Widowmaker's touch, her eyes closed with her head against the dirt floor, allowing Evelynn to take control of her.

"Not a lot of clothes for a tank." Evelynn commented as she descended Sejuani's body, sitting between her legs. "I like that."

"Be quiet." Sejuani ordered as she got on her elbows, raising her head to meet eyes with the Widowmaker.

"I hope not." Evelynn's blue lips curved upwards. "I want you to make me scream – after I make you."

The Widowmaker moved back and crawled towards Sejuani's feet, pulling off iron kneepads and fur boots, throwing them to Sejuani's discarded shoulder pauldrons beside the both of them. Evelynn ascended Sejuani's skin and mounted her waist a second time, leaning down to take the Freljordian's cold lips for tasting again.

"_You might as well strut around in a bikini." _Evelynn whispered into the Tank's ear, teasing the laying woman. "Then I'd counter-jungle you _every_ – _single_ – _time_ I can…"

Evelynn reached underneath the ashen-haired woman's back, fiddling with a few straps of leather before her hide brassiere-armour fell loose, being tugged off and thrown aside.

"_Mm…"_ Evelynn moaned as she licked her lips, staring at the ample bosom belonging to the Freljordian tank.

The Widowmaker shook her head and smiled, diverting her attention from Sejuani's breasts, pulling off the copper band around the Tank's neck before moving down her muscular arms, undoing two un-identical gauntlets before Sejuani was left in nothing but the pelt loincloth covering just her hips.

"Take that off." Evelynn commanded as she unmounted the Freljordian's waist, standing up before fading into thin air.

"Evelynn?" Sejuani tilted her head quizzically, searching around her to find nothing but pink fog of war. "Evelynn, you bitch – come and finish your job!"

_She did say take this off._ The pig-rider remembered as she stared down her valley of bosom, looking at her armour piece 'round her hips. She pulled it down, slipping her feet out of the pelt loincloth before throwing it aside, staring at the pile which of garbs which she called her 'armour'.

"_Good…"_ Evelynn said as she unveiled herself, her body completely rid of all garments she was clad with briefly before.

"How did you?-" Sejuani asked as she took a step back, unable to peel her eyes from the overly-curvaceous assassin presented near in front of her.

"Magic, baby~." Evelynn purred seductively as she strutted forward, her large breasts bouncing with each sway of her hips.

The Widowmaker pushed Sejuani against the wall where Gromp would normally spawn, standing on the tip of her heels to reach the taller woman's lips. She smiled as she returned to the soles of her feet, only having to slightly bend down to reach the pinned Freljordian's chest.

Evelynn took a pink nipple seated upon pale mounds between her lips, gently biting down on it as her hands snuck behind the Freljordian before purple nails dug into a firm behind. She allowed her pointed tongue to circle a salmon peak which belonged to the Tank, audibly releasing her oral grip before turning her motive towards Sejuani's untouched twin, gliding her tongue around the dry areola.

"You seem to be liking this." Evelynn teased as she stopped nibbling on Sejuani's nipples, releasing the Freljordian's rear from her palms as she took a step back, placing her right hand on her hips. "Can you ride something else other than a pig?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Sejuani responded, refraining from leaning against the wall, standing straight as she moved to hold her composure.

"_I mean…"_ Evelynn said as she raised her free hand, moving it in front of her face. "Can you ride _this_?"

A smile flickered across Sejuani's lips, the Freljordian nodding her head with approval.

"_Good…"_ Evelynn smiled, sitting down on her plump rear before lying flat. "Come and mount me."

Sejuani walked towards the resting Widowmaker and stood over her. Her shadow casted over her face, the Tank slowly lowering herself with a bit bottom lip, knees passing Evelynn's head as she sat upon a blue smile.

The Widowmaker raised her head to meet the dripping womanhood which belonged to the Freljordian, her arms moving from the dirt floor to wrap around the ashen-haired woman's rear. Sejuani let a moan slip out from her lips, closing her eyes as she felt Evelynn's tongue glide against her sex.

"You're surprisingly light." Evelynn commented as she peered up at the undersides of Sejuani's breasts, seeing her eyes closed with ecstasy.

Evelynn gave a second lick, followed by a third and then a fourth. She ditched her slow teasing and smiled, shifting her head a tad bit higher so that her blue lips met the lovebud belonging to the Tank riding her face. She sucked at Sejuani's clitoris, sipping on the sensitive amass of nerves as the Freljordian shuddered and nearly fell over, landing on the palm of her hands as her toned stomach veiled over the Widowmaker's vision.

"You ride well." Evelynn's muffled voice left from between the pig-rider's thighs.

No comment from the Freljordian, just moans fleeing her lips as she grinded her hips passionately against the Widowmaker's smirk.

Evelynn rested her head back and removed her right arm from wrapping Sejuani's rear, pulling her hand between ivory, hard thighs, driving two fingers into a dripping sex with a white, thin strip of pubic hair sitting atop of it.

"Fuck!" Sejuani moaned out, a shudder waving through her body as she fell onto her forearms, her thighs pressing against the laying woman's ears as she squeezed them together.

"Come on, Sejuani." Evelynn said as her arm repeatedly pumped a duet of digits into the Tank's sex. "Cum for me."

Sejuani screamed out and bit her bottom lip in attempt to supress her rampant moans. She felt the Widowmaker's fingers thrust inside of her womanhood vigorously, her walls hugging onto the adept digits that brought her dangerously close to the brink of orgasm, the Tank's fortitude putting up a wall of defense for the blue woman to fight against.

A feat was finally achieved, the Freljordian screaming aloud as she began to writhe. Juices surged from her womanhood, splashing onto the Widowmaker's face as she removed her dampened fingers from the Tank's sex. She leaned her head up and brought her lips together, lapping up Sejuani's cum trickling out from her womanhood before the Tank unmounted her face.

"_My…"_ Evelynn said as she wiped Sejuani's steam from her cheeks, bringing her sullied fingers between blue lips, moaning with satisfaction as she had yet another taste of the Freljordian's sweet nectar. "How worth it."

The Widowmaker turned her head left and saw the panting woman, crawling towards her, grabbing her shoulders to roll her on her back.

"Don't fall asleep." Evelynn commanded, leaning down to kiss the Tank.

"I'm just catching my breath." Sejuani replied, opening her eyes to see nothing but the night sky of Summoner's Rift. "Evelynn?"

A burst of magic filled the Tank's ears, causing her to turn around, seeing the nude and sweaty Widowmaker with both her hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes." Evelynn ordered, licking her bottom lip as she watched the Freljordian's muscular body. "Now. I cannot wait."

"Okay." Sejuani complied, nodding her head before her eyes went shut.

Evelynn walked behind the Freljordian and soon Sejuani felt something wrap her hips. She opened her eyes and looked down. A thick and long, purple strap-on hanging from a harness filled her vision, the entire thing matching the colour of Evelynn's currently missing clothes.

Sejuani looked up and saw the Widowmaker nibbling on her index's nail, staring at the false member she put on the Freljordian. The Tank walked forward and grabbed the smaller woman's arms, pulling them behind her back before she pushed her face into the wall which divided Gromp's camp from the Blue Sentinel's camp.

The Freljordian drove the strap on into the Widowmaker's sex from behind, grinning as she listened to the blue woman moan with a shudder. She pushed a hand against the blue woman's back, their skin meeting with each thrust the Tank gave.

"_Fuck_ me!" Evelynn ordered, her face pressed against the stone wall as she turned a cheek, staring at the Freljordian's woman's face contorted with focus.

Sejuani let go of Evelynn's arms, the Widowmaker pushing her hands onto the wall as her body was smothered against it. The pig-rider reached down and licked her lips, allowing her fingers to dig into the _incomprehensibly_ perfect and large rear possessed by the blue woman.

"Come on!" Evelynn shouted. "Show me how _tough_ you are!"

The Tank began to violently thrust, causing the Widowmaker to scream out, her eyes closed as she shuddered. Evelynn came, juices spurting from her womanhood as Sejuani continued moving her hips, prolonging the Widowmaker's orgasm as the aforementioned refused to remain quiet.

"_Don't_ stop!" Evelynn commanded with a feeble voice. "Keep going 'till I say no more!"

Sejuani nodded, even though Evelynn could not see that.

The Tank pulled the false-member out of Evelynn's dripping womanhood, the purple toy coated in a thick sheen of the blue woman's cum.

"I said d-" Evelynn was cut off as she turned around, Sejuani grabbing her thighs, heisting the Widowmaker up in the air.

She brought the smaller woman closer to herself, holding her against her harness-clad hips. Evelynn's arms quickly wrapped around Sejuani's neck, their breasts pressing together as their eyes met.

"Come on, then." Evelynn said, her lips curving sinfully. _"Fuck me."_

Sejuani shifted herself and then shoved the false-member into the suspended woman, watching Evelynn shut her eyes as she winced in pleasure. She used just but a portion of her strength to hold the Widowmaker in the air, fucking her as fiercely as she could.

"I took those spiked stocking off my legs for this very reason." Evelynn said between many breaths of air, wrapping her thighs around Sejuani's hips. "Unless you wanted to be cut up."

Sejuani ignored Evelynn, her tongue barely sticking out from her between her lips as she focused on the woman's blue and large bouncing breasts.

Evelynn leaned back as she felt every protrusion of the false-member rub against her hugging walls, screaming as her nails dug into Sejuani's shoulders. She came, closing her eyes as she nearly fell from the Tank's grip, Sejuani catching her in the last possible second, Evelynn still sexually-impaled by the false member.

"Y-you're b-better t-than I thought y-you'd b-be." Evelynn stammered as she slid off the slick and dripping strap-on, landing on her feet before she almost fell down, catching herself as she placed her hands on her thighs, bending over while she panted heavily.

"Thanks." Sejuani smiled, undoing the harness, holding it in her hands as Evelynn's two orgasm had coated it in her nectar, cum dripping off the tip and onto the soil.

"Suck it." Evelynn suggested as she caught her breath, standing straight as she walked towards Sejuani, grabbing the strap-on and pushing the tip against her blue lips. "Like this."

The Widowmaker pushed it in her mouth, nearly swallowing the whole length as she stared Sejuani in the eye. She audibly slurped her own juices off the toy, pulling it out before she licked her lips, handing it back to the pig-rider.

"Go and gank bottom lane." Evelynn ordered, turning around as she began to strut away towards the Murk Wolves' camp. "I'm going top."

"Okay…" Sejuani responded, glancing at her pile armour before she shook her head and turned around, walking to the tri-bush behind her.

The Freljordian wrapped the strap-on's harness back around her hips while striding past the first-tier red-side tower, smiling as she spotted a nude Ashe.

"_Focus the Marksman…"_ Sejuani whispered to herself as she licked her lips in anticipation.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Man, I _absolutely _loved writing this chapter. Evelynn is my favourite champion, I just find her on another level of sexiness. Everything about her is just _perfect._**

**Okay, enough of my love for our lusty Widowmaker. I changed Sejuani from using her Classic skin to using her Traditional skin. It just seems more fitting and it's _really_ difficult to describe what's being taken off her body in her Classic skin. ****It's more sexy, too - that's another reason.**

**Review please, I love hearing your feedback!**

**Next Chapter: Ahri against LeBlanc - Mid**


	16. Chapter 16 (Teamfight 2 - Mid)

**State of Outfit:**

**Classic LeBlanc:** Untouched.

**Popstar Ahri:** Untouched.

* * *

**Ahri against LeBlanc - Mid:**

As LeBlanc's body lay a shadow over the Vixen's seductive smile, the Deceiver grabbed the golden trim of her cape and threw it aside. She fiddled with the buckles around her hips, undoing them until the dark purple skirt flew away along with the leather straps confining it.

"How're you going to take _that_ off?" Ahri asked, raising a single eyebrow as she pointed out the purple corset-brassiere-underwear hybrid upon LeBlanc's body.

"Watch me." LeBlanc responded.

A burst of purple clutter lit the air where LeBlanc stood, hiding the woman before being followed again by another burst of purple clutter. The Deceiver emerged from the dust nude, except for the single stocking on her left leg and the golden high heels her feet hid in.

"_Mm…"_ Ahri purred as she licked her lips, allowing her bright eyes to scan the slight-purple curves belonging to the Noxian who stood over her.

LeBlanc threw her staff aside and it hit the floor with a loud pang. She began to gently lower herself, closing her eyes as she nearly mounted herself upon the Vixen's face.

"Quickly!" Ahri commanded with haste, digging her nails into the Deceiver's soft thighs, pulling her down in order to force her to finish her descent.

LeBlanc groaned as her knees hit the floor, but quickly closed her thighs around Ahri's head as she felt the Vixen's tongue meet her womanhood.

"Ah-Ahri!" LeBlanc choked up, feeling the Vixen's tongue thrust into her sex, only to withdraw right after so that she could drive it back in yet again.

LeBlanc closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, bending forward before her forearms hit the dirt behind Ahri's head. She curled her toes and bucked her hips, riding Ahri's tongue as she breathed heavily between each moan.

The Vixen moved her fingers from stabbing the Deceiver's thighs, wrapping her arms around LeBlanc's rear as she pushed her head further between the Noxian's legs, getting her tongue as deep as she possibly could.

"Ahri!" LeBlanc screamed out, shuddering while she clawed at the soil, feeling her walls tightly hug onto the Vixen's adept tongue.

Ahri withdrew her tongue and rolled over, forcing LeBlanc to unmount her face and rest upon her back.

"_What_ are you doing?" LeBlanc asked.

The Vixen answered the Noxian's question without speaking, her pink tails moving from behind her back, swaying forward before they gently rubbed against LeBlanc's tinted skin. Two tails spread LeBlanc's legs and pinned them down, another pair restricting her arms.

"Don't you trust me?" Ahri purred seductively as LeBlanc stared at her worriedly, two tails moving to tease the Deceiver's bosom.

LeBlanc closed her eyes and let out a sigh, her lips curving with delight as she felt the soft tails slowly circle her nipples.

Then she screamed out.

As she opened her eyes, feeling two fingers inside her dripping cavern, LeBlanc saw the Vixen toss her pink cap aside, her blonde ears wiggling before her eyes gleamed with lust, the Vixen's pink bottom lip trapped between white, sharp teeth.

LeBlanc moaned and a thorough shudder washed through her nerves, feeling her whole body move along to the Vixen's violent, yet sensual rhythm.

"Cum for me." Ahri said as she licked her lips, pulling her digits out and getting onto her stomach, moving her head deep between the Noxian's thighs.

The Vixen gave a soft lick, closing her eyes while anticipating the Deceiver's climax, but got no result.

"Odd…" Ahri said as she opened her eyes, moving them up from the Noxian's dripping sex, watching the Deceiver's face contort with ecstasy.

Ahri gently bit down onto LeBlanc's womanhood, eliciting a harsh scream from the Noxian's lips. She shot up and raised her neck, looking down between her bosom to see the Vixen smile at her. LeBlanc rest her head back and began to moan more erratically, feeling Ahri vehemently suck at her lovebud, sapping every ounce of energy from her body as she felt her impending climax.

Ahri knew and opened her mouth, LeBlanc's juices squirting out from her sex. The Vixen greedily drank up the Deceiver's cum, sitting back onto her rear as her tails withdrew from confining the tired woman's limbs, licking her fingers in order to savour every ounce of LeBlanc's sweet nectar.

"You've exhausted your use." Ahri stated as she stood up, turning her head left and right to watch the tall grass surrounding mid lane.

"Looks can be deceiving…" LeBlanc responded. "Time to make an appearance."

Ahri turned her head to see the Deceiver on her elbows, looking up at her before she heard a magical pang behind her. Before the Vixen could turn around, she felt a heel kick into her back, falling to her knees before she fell flat on the floor. LeBlanc stood up, walking towards her clone, resting her hand on its shoulder before she turned it to face her.

"Don't hold back." Ahri commanded as she flipped herself back onto her rear, watching LeBlanc press her lips against her clones'.

Ahri found herself removing her mauve-coloured jacket, throwing it aside before her tails undid the zipper at her corset's back. Now topless, the Vixen had her hands maneuvering to fondle her large, ivory breasts, spectating LeBlanc whom ravaged her Mirror Image's lips, putting on a wonderful presentation for her needy eyes.

LeBlanc moved back and snapped her fingers, her clone disappearing in a burst of light before she turned herself right, her eyes laying upon the unwinding Vixen who had a hand on her breast and the other underneath her pink shorts.

"Impatient, are we?" LeBlanc teased as she placed her right hand on her hip.

"Come on, then." Ahri said as she withdrew her fingers from underneath her shorts, trailing her fingers up her nude torso before reaching her chin, allowing a single finger wet with her own excitement in between her pink lips, sucking on the lone digit to tease the Deceiver. "Indulge me."

LeBlanc nodded happily and fell to her knees, crawling forward to grab the waistline which belonged to Ahri's pink shorts, pulling them down the Vixen's thighs before slipping it through her heels, throwing them aside, shaking her head at the sullied pantyhose clad on Ahri's legs.

"What a treat…" The Noxian said as her tongue traversed across her lips, moving back up between the Vixen's legs, grabbing the waistline of her pantyhose.

The Deceiver rolled the tight fabric down Ahri's legs, reaching a detour at her heels. LeBlanc pulled off the shoes and placed them aside neatly, finally pulling off the pantyhose and throwing it away, leaving the Vixen completely nude.

LeBlanc ascended back up the valley between Ahri's long legs, finding place between soft thighs that she felt against her cheeks as she inched closer and closer to the Vixen's dripping womanhood. She closed her eyes and smiled, pressing her smirk against Ahri's sex, parting her lips just slightly to allow her tongue to slip through her smile, gliding her tongue against pink velvet to sample a taste of Ahri's fine wine.

"Eat." Ahri commanded, wrapping her legs around LeBlanc's head.

The Vixen felt the Deceiver nod between her legs, resting her own head back as one tongue's lick turned into a pattern of many.

Moans began to slip out from Ahri's mouth, her pink tails gently swaying behind her as the Deceiver repeatedly flicked her tongue against a bundle of nerves which would soon lead to the Vixen's climax.

"That's cheating." Ahri stated as she moved her hand and placed it on LeBlanc's head, pulling her face closer. "But that works _just_ fine."

LeBlanc sheathed her tongue back in her mouth and took Ahri's clitoris between her lips, opening her eyes as she looked up at the undersides of the large bosom which belonged to the Vixen she was pleasing. She drove two fingers into Ahri's sex, watching her arch her back and shudder, all accompanied by a moan. LeBlanc pushed her motive and began to vigorously suck at the lovebud between her lips, sapping Ahri's essence, savouring it as her duet of digits continuously pumped deep within the Vixen's cavern simultaneously.

Ahri felt her vision go blank, only to reappear shortly after.

"Ah!" Ahri screamed out, shutting her eyes as her fingers travelled through LeBlanc's tresses, holding onto her head as she arched her back even further, juices jetting from her womanhood and into the Noxian's thirsty mouth.

LeBlanc broke free from Ahri's grasp, unravelling the long and smooth legs from around her head before she fell back, panting from her devious efforts. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, dragging her fingers along her lips, slipping them between to savour the Vixen's sweet nectar.

Ahri shook her head and felt rejuvenated with energy, flipping over onto her knees before crawling towards LeBlanc.

"How do I taste?" Ahri asked as she yanked LeBlanc's digits out of her mouth, bringing them to her own pink lips for sampling.

"Insatiable, are we?" LeBlanc asked as she pulled her fingers out of Ahri's mouth, standing up before wiping it off on her thigh.

"You can say that." Ahri responded with a giggle, standing up to meet nose to nose with the Deceiver. "But it isn't accurate enough."

"Hmm?" LeBlanc raised an eyebrow, snapping her fingers before her clone appeared behind the Vixen.

LeBlanc's clone turned the Vixen on her feet, leaning forward to take Ahri's lips for herself. LeBlanc was now greeted by the sweating back which belonged to the Vixen, allowing her hands to gently roam it before finding Ahri's firm rear in her palms, giving a gentle squeeze which elicited a playful giggle from the sandwiched-woman.

"Show me how well you can utilize her." Ahri said as she stared LeBlanc's clone in its eyes, reaching behind herself with her right arm, patting LeBlanc on the head.

"Very well…" LeBlanc replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice, snapping her fingers again, the clone disappearing and then reappearing – only this time with a harness wrapped around its hips, a long and thick strap-on connected to it.

"Shall we?" Ahri asked while raising a single brow, taking a step closer towards the clone, allowing her right hand to fall below her waist, grabbing onto the pink false-member equipped by LeBlanc's Mirror Image.

"Patience, Vixen." LeBlanc said as she pulled Ahri away from her clone, turning her around to face her, moving forward to steal a kiss from the unsuspecting Succubus.

"Stop." Ahri ordered, breaking away from the kiss after opening her eyes. "Play time is over."

The Vixen turned around to face the clone, falling to her knees, taking the strap-on between her pink, full lips. She audibly sucked onto its length, taking it deep into her mouth, impossibly so. LeBlanc walked around and joined her clone's side, watching the desperate Vixen ready the false-member.

"I'm sure that's unnecessary." LeBlanc commented as she took a step forward, squatting down as she moved her hand under and between Ahri's thighs, running her index finger against her sex, standing back up before raising her finger in the air before her eyes. "How _wet_ you already are."

Ahri audibly released her oral clasp from the false-member and wiped her wet lips, turning around, raising her rear in the air with her face in the soil.

"I don't think so." LeBlanc said as she walked towards the awaiting Vixen, grabbing her hips and flipping her over onto her back. "_What_ do you think you are doing?"

"I was _waiting_ for you to demonstrate your clone's expertise." Ahri responded, staring up at the Deceiver as she rested on her elbows.

LeBlanc pressed her right heel against Ahri's torso and pushed her down, causing the Vixen to lay flat on the dirt floor. The Deceiver strutted forward and stood over Ahri, her shadow casting a veil over her face, her vision only filled with the space between tint-purple legs.

"_Again?" _Ahri asked, licking her lips as she stared at the glistening womanhood slowly lowering down towards her lips.

"Mhm." LeBlanc answered as she finished her squat, rotating herself so that she could see her clone before finally taking her throne upon the Vixen's face for the second time this session.

"I'm not licking 'till your clone enters me." Ahri's muffled voice explained.

"Fine." LeBlanc muttered, getting comfortable on her facial saddle while placing her palms on Ahri's breasts, holding onto them before she nodded at her clone.

"_Oh!"_ Ahri's muffled scream came out from underneath the Deceiver's rear.

The clone plunged the pink strap-on into the lusty fox, the Deceiver watching the Vixen's legs stretch out and wrap around the pseudo-LeBlanc's waist in order to pull it closer, forcing the false-member deeper into her sex. LeBlanc felt Ahri's warm breath on her womanhood before a tongue joined it, a smile washing over LeBlanc's lips as she soon felt herself riding both the Vixen's sharp tongue and a wave of ecstasy.

"Focus, Ahri." LeBlanc commanded. "You are much too busy moaning between my thighs. Shall I tell my clone to halt?"

"No!" Ahri called out between a moan and a swipe of her tongue. "_Don't_ even think about it!"

"_Then… _keep at it!" LeBlanc ordered with a shout, squeezing down onto the Vixen's bosom with both her hands as she began to hungrily ride Ahri's tongue.

Ahri subsided her oral giving and rested her head back, giving her mouth some space to allow moans to flee between pink lips. Like before, she drove two fingers into the Deceiver's womanhood, feeling LeBlanc's walls tug onto her digits as she pushed deeper.

The Deceiver closed her eyes and leaned forward, opening them to see her clone's face contorted with pleasure and ecstasy, its breasts bouncing along with its rhythm while beads of sweat trailed down its body.

_I forget… You feel what I feel._ LeBlanc thought as she silently commanded her clone to lean forward, taking a sweet kiss from her lips before she allowed it to return to its duty between the Vixen's thighs.

"Work, Ahri!" LeBlanc yelled, unable to keep herself from sitting still, involuntarily moving her hips back and forth as Ahri's two fingers brought a third friend along.

Ahri worked as hard as she possibly could, listening to the wet slurps her fingers made every time she brought them barely-out before plunging them back in knuckle-deep. She curled her fingers at the end of each numbing thrust, closing her eyes with tiredness from both moving her arm so much and from the adept work LeBlanc's clone proved to put on between her legs.

"_Fuck!"_ LeBlanc screamed out, cutting off Ahri's tracing thoughts as cum spurt out from her womanhood and onto the Vixen's resting face.

LeBlanc unmounted Ahri and fell to her side, panting as she turned her eyes up and away from the Vixen's sweating body, staring at her own clone whose face was contorted from their shared orgasm.

Ahri shut her eyes and stretched her limbs as straight as possible, opening her mouth as well as her eyes, screaming out profanity as she shuddered and arched her back from orgasm.

"Enough." LeBlanc ordered as she waved a hand to her clone before snapping her fingers, causing it to disappear before the tall grass beside them audibly moved.

"About time…" Ahri said as she flipped herself over onto her stomach, elbows on the floor as her jawline rested in her palms, her bare feet swinging in the air behind her.

"For what?" LeBlanc asked, briefly glancing at the excited Vixen before returning her attention to the rustling bush.

"For some _real_ fun." Evelynn answered with a smirk as she emerged from the bush, Vi, Jinx and Lux following behind her, all four of them nude.

* * *

**Author's Note:****A few days late with this one... sorry about that.**

**Review please, love the feedback - it's what keeps me writing.**

**Next Chapter: Diana against Leona &amp; Ashe - Bottom:**


	17. Chapter 17 (Teamfight 2 - Bottom Orgy I)

**State of Outfit:**

**Classic Diana: **Completely naked.

**Classic Leona: **In skintight, deep-purple, spandex bodysuit, _all_ armour transformed into a Solari necklace.

**Heartseeker Ashe: **Untouched.

* * *

**Diana against Leona &amp; Ashe - Bottom:**

"Very well, then." Diana scoffed, fixing her white tresses which splayed from the Solari woman's magic.

The Heretic strut towards the Freljordian Queen, placing her right hand on her shoulder before her curved blade hit the floor with a thud.

"Leona?" Ashe called as she looked over Diana's shoulder, seeing the tank staring at Diana's backside. "You must help her expel of my clothing."

Leona glared at the marksman, swearing as quietly as she could while marching towards the both of them.

As the ashen-haired woman fiddled with the button on the Freljordian's neck to remove her cape, Leona walked past her and behind the marksman, their eyes briefly meeting while Ahri's charm seemed to have transformed their rivalry into an unkempt lust boiling between both their loins.

Diana casted Ashe's cape aside, allowing it to slowly fall to the floor before Leona began to pull down a zipper, causing the marksman's royal garb becoming loose. Together, they helped to remove it from the Freljordian's body, stripping the red, purple, gold-trimmed, and short-skirted dress from her smooth, ivory skin, allowing the Queen to pull her arms out of its tight sleeves.

Ashe chuckled and shook her head, her eyes on Diana's self-tongue-licking lips before she turned around and yelped, wincing as she watched Leona laugh at her.

"Bitch!" The Freljordian yelled, turning back around to scowl at the Heretic who spanked her rear. "If you are to hit a queen, at least do so with passion!"

"Heh …" Diana chuckled, shaking her head with disapproval between an eye's blink. "Who knew the Queen of the Freljord was such a slut?"

"_I knew_." Ashe replied, her eyes flickering up and down Diana's pale and nude, curvaceous body with a sinful smirk.

"I don't know what you're looking at." Diana stated, her eyes falling to the marksman's breasts. "Leona burnt my clothes right off… undergarments and all. What's _your_ excuse?"

"I…" Ashe said, chuckling during her pause in speech. "I don't have an excuse."

"Oh?" Leona asked, bringing her right hand up and against Ashe's pale rear, her palm slapping against the marksman's cheek before her nails dug into pale and succulent flesh.

"Now _that's_ a slap!" Ashe commented as she jumped forward, bumping into Diana, their breasts pressed together while her right hand rushed to her now slightly-pink cheek. "Diana, you could learn something from her."

"Mhm…." Diana responded, her bottom lip bit as she looked down to note her current proximity with the Queen. "You have a large bosom for such a small-framed girl."

"If you think mine are big, you should see my sister's!" Ashe jokingly responded.

"You mean, Sejuani?" Leona asked, her hand over her shoulder as she attempted to unzip her purple bodysuit. "If you two would shut up, you can hear Evelynn and her fornicating by Gromp's camp."

"I highly doubt it." Ashe commented, taking a step away from Diana before she began to walk towards the red-side tower.

They all remained quiet, and soon, faint moans were heard in the distance.

"I guess being slutty runs in the family, huh, _Queen_?" Diana chuckled, walking over to Leona to help her with her bodysuit. "I wonder if Lissandra is the same."

"Er…" Ashe murmured as Leona laughed at Diana's statement. "Shut up."

"Calm down, Ashe." The tank said as she pulled her arms out from the purple spandex, grunting before rolling it down her thick thighs and off her long legs. "It could be LeBlanc and Ahri."

"_Highly_ unlikely." Diana chuckled, kicking aside Leona's now-expelled of bodysuit before looking back up, licking her lips while she basked in just only the sight of the tank's nude body.

"Before you get any ideas, _Diana_." Ashe began to speak, taking note of her lust-filled expression towards Leona's nudeness. "You must attend my needs first. The _both_ of you."

"Huh?" Leona asked, unaware of Diana's impatient posture as she turned around and jumped back, laughing before shaking her head at the Heretic.

"Fine." Diana muttered, strutting past Leona and to the demanding Freljordian, grabbing her shoulders before forcing a kiss upon her red lips.

Ashe spread her all fingers with surprise, her eyes wide open before she allowed her dumbfounded-ness to subside, allowing her eyes to shut as she eased into the kiss.

"Why don't you two come over here?" Leona suggested. "I'd rather not have Evelynn hear us. That slut will come racing down here with haste. We both know your sister _alone_ is not enough for her."

"As you wish." Ashe responded after breaking the kiss.

The Heretic grabbed Ashe's wrist, waking towards Leona, dragging her along before pushing her forward, causing the marksman to stumble on her purple boots before falling down on her rear.

"Ow!" Ashe grunted, her eyes briefly closed before she opened them and looked up, watching Leona and Diana embrace each other with a kiss.

The Queen remained quiet, allowing the supposed rivals to hold each other's asses in their palms, their nails digging into each other's cheeks while their tongues danced together with closed eyes. They moaned into each other's mouths, their growing lust unable to attend to Ashe's needs any longer. But that wouldn't stop the persistent Freljordian from trying, she knew that if she allowed the two to get started she would just only be a spectator.

"Ladies!" Ashe yelled, grabbing both of their attention before continuing to speak. "Fuck _me_, _right_ now!"

They both groaned, but Diana chuckled afterwards.

"Y'know… It's not every day you get to fuck a Queen." The Heretic commented, looking over at Leona who nodded her head.

"I suppose we can wait." The tank agreed.

"And besides… just look at how wet she is." Diana commented, pointing at Ashe's inner-thighs before the marksman groaned and pressed her knees together in order to block their peeping.

"Enough of that." Leona ordered, falling to her knees before putting her hands on Ashe's purple stocking-clad legs, pushing them apart before crawling deeper between the Freljordian's thighs.

"May I have a taste of royalty, your Highness?" Leona playfully asked, looking up at Ashe who looked back down at her.

"Permission granted." Ashe nodded, resting back as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, waiting for Leona's next move.

The tank's eyes lowered and roamed the stained inner-thighs which belonged to the pale Queen whose legs surrounded her. She moved her hand forward, letting her fingers rest on Ashe's pelvis while her thumb gently introduced itself to her clit.

"Oh…" Ashe sighed, letting a little shudder move throughout her body while she felt Leona's thumb begin to rotate against her _oh-so_ sensitive lovebud.

Diana chuckled and tip-toed forward, refraining from stepping on Leona and Ashe before she straddled the marksman's waist.

"I'm sorry to obscure your vision, _Leona_." Diana said as she smirked deviously, looking straight at the pleasure-contorted expression owned by the Freljordian whose stomach she rested on. "But I want this cute and writhing face all to myself."

"That's fine." Leona responded with a giggle, her eyes glancing up at her newfound site of Diana's rear. "The Freljordian's wet sex and your pale backside is enough a view for me."

"Is it?" Diana asked, looking back and over her shoulder before she caught a glimpse of Leona looking up at her.

"Yes." Leona nodded, looking at the Heretic who then flexed her right, and then left, butt-cheek, teasing the tank. "I can also see how wet you are."

"Shush." Diana replied, turning her attention back to the Queen who was now staring back up at her.

"Will you two shut up and _please_ me?" Ashe asked.

Diana nodded her head and smiled, her hands moving to meet the royally ample bosom in front of her. She held both of Ashe's breasts in each her hand, squeezing her pale mounds, eliciting an _'ooh!'_ from the Freljordian woman. The Heretic's thumb and index finger caught a pink nipple between themselves, pinching and rolling and pulling Ashe's salmon peaks, Leona doing _something_ similar down south.

"You two do this often?" Ashe asked between a moan, her eyes now shut as she rested the back of her right hand on her forehead. "You work together flawlessly."

"Not – _really_." Leona said, moving her thumb off and away from the Freljordian's lovebud, both her arms sneaking underneath Ashe's thighs before her hands grabbed onto the marksman's hipbones.

The tank pushed her tongue from out between her lips, driving her muscle into the Freljordian's womanhood. Ashe gasped, her head slightly raising off the ground as she had a mini-jump from Leona's sudden entrance. The sun-warrior began to pull her tongue out, the tip barely exiting before she drove it back in, moving it up and down and left and right inside the tight cavern she was orally-plundering.

"Allow me a taste." Diana said as she got off of Ashe's body, kneeling beside her before she moved her head forward, resting her chin on the marksman's pelvis.

The Heretic brought her lips together on the Freljordian's clitoris, closing her eyes as she began to suck, opening them while her ears were filled with the Queen's moans, seeing Leona tongue-fuck the marksman while her brown eyes were gleaming up at her.

The sun-warrior withdrew her tongue out from the Freljordian's womanhood, dragging it up between her southern lips before Diana stretched her neck forward so that they could kiss, sharing both their taste of the Freljordian's privates before they returned back to their duties.

Ashe wrapped her legs around Leona's head, forcing the tank's tongue deeper within her womanhood. She began to buck her hips involuntarily, making it difficult for Diana to vigorously sip on her lovebud, but the Heretic began to suck just as hard as it was to please the Freljordian.

"Oh – _Fuck!"_ Ashe cried out, her back arching while her whole body began to shake, her legs tightening their grip around Leona's necks as juices began to surge out from her womanhood and into the aforementioned woman's mouth.

"Don't forget about me." Diana said, staring at Leona who lapped up the Freljordian's cum hungrily.

Leona nodded and raised her head, kissing Diana as Ashe's juices poured out her mouth and down the both of their chins, dripping onto the marksman's body before the both of them subsided their filthy lock of lips.

"Disgusting, the both of you." Ashe commented as she snaked her way out of Leona's grasp, panting heavily while she fixed her white tresses. "That's no way to act in front a queen."

"Mhm." Leona nodded, her smile seductive as she kept her eyes locked on Diana.

The sun-warrior tackled the Heretic, pinning her arms down against the dirt while they locked lips. They moaned into each other's mouth, a taste of royalty adding a hint of flavor to their dance of tongues before Leona drew her head back and sat down between Diana's legs.

"You ate enough today." Diana commented, placing her feet on Leona's waist, tossing her to the side with her legs before she jumped up and crawled between the tank's thighs.

Diana placed two fingers on Leona's left ankle, trailing up the long path of stained excitement which leaked out from the tank's sex due to an immense exposure of such vulgar material. The Heretic shook her head and chuckled, the trail growing wider and wetter the closer it got to Leona's womanhood, Diana's fingers jumping right over her succulent sex before trailing back down her right leg, all the way to her feet.

"I never knew you were pro-foreplay." Leona commented, watching Diana bring her now-glistening fingertips to her dark lips, sucking the tank's pre-excitement off her digits.

The Heretic ignored Leona's comment, lying down between the sun-warrior's legs, doing the exact same with her tongue as she did with her fingers, licking up and down her strong legs all while skipping over her needy womanhood, letting the tank pent her lust. Diana stopped _just_ below Leona's womanhood, fixing herself so that her rear sat high in the air, juices dripping off her own sex and onto the dirt below her before she felt fingers rub between her slit.

"Don't forget about me." Ashe stated as she began to _slowly_ rub Diana's sex. "You must've not anyways, your rear is perfectly suspended."

"Mhm." Diana nodded.

The Heretic dragged her tongue up from the bottom of Leona's sex, bringing her dark lips together at the top of her womanhood, catching the tank's lovebud in her mouth before she began to suck.

Diana began to moan, struggling to keep her eyes open as her face contorted with both pleasure, from Ashe thrusting two digits into her sex from behind, and focus, from herself sapping energy in favor of moans from Leona's clitoris.

A symphony of three different instruments filled the bottom lane, Leona groping her own bosom for additive pleasure on top of Diana's sucking, the aforementioned breathing heavily with occasional grunts elicited from the archery-adept fingers working between her thighs, and Ashe's free hand between her own legs as to please her insatiable self.

The Heretic began to suck vehemently, Leona beginning to quiver as she curled her toes and closed her eyes, cum spurting out from her womanhood and against Diana's neck and chin.

"Thank the Moon." Diana sighed as she pushed Leona away, finally able to focus on receiving rather than giving.

The Heretic's face was now planted in the dirt, her mouth open as she began to throw her hips back into Ashe's thrusts, cumming as the marksman's fingers splashed against her climax's fruition.

The Sun and the Moon laid on the floor, both their chests heaving as their bodies were tired from releasing so much pent-up sexual frustration, Ashe sucking Diana's cum off her index and middle fingers while her left hand continued to play between her own thighs.

The Freljordian stood up, refraining from touching herself any longer, walking away from the tired out tank and mage, approaching the red-side tower in order to listen for her sister's and Evelynn's moans.

Ashe heard nothing.

"Guys…" Ashe said as she watched the tri-bush which where Gromp's camp lead to the bottom lane, seeing and hearing the tallgrass rustle before she hurriedly turned around and returned back to Leona and Diana. "I think someone is coming."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **It's been about a month since I last updated this story. The reason why is because I feel like this story is sort of... dying off. But, I still really love writing it.**

**Next Chapter: Vi &amp; Evelynn against Jinx &amp; Lux - Top Lane Swap II.**


	18. Chapter 18 (Teamfight 2 - Top Orgy II)

**State of Outfit:**

**Officer Vi: **No Hextech Gauntlets, otherwise untouched.

**Classic Evelynn:** Completely naked.

**Mafia Jinx: **No dress, still wearing stockings and gloves.

**Star Guardian Lux: **No dress, still wearing stockings and gloves.

* * *

**Vi &amp; Evelynn against Jinx &amp; Lux - Top Orgy II:**

"Allow them to have their fun." Evelynn seductively whispered into Vi's ear, her bare breasts pressed against the back of the officer's blue jacket.

The Widowmaker's hands roamed Vi's skin, fingertips gently dancing upon ivory flesh, passing the pinkette's navel before reaching the buttons which belonged to an under-confining officer's jacket.

"Tell me, sweetie." The blue woman purred into Vi's ear a second time as her fingers began to fiddle with the black buttons belonging to the aforementioned woman's racy top "Do all Piltover police staff dress like this?"

"Not all." Vi replied, feeling cold air hit her torso as Evelynn tugged the jacket back, causing the officer's arms to slip out if it seamlessly.

Circling her body, Evelynn's eyes flickered up and down the taller, pink-headed woman, her sharp tongue gliding upon her full lips as she did nothing but ogle the slutty policewoman. Vi closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air, feeling hands reach behind her back, a face planted between her bosom as her black brassiere grew loose before descending to the floor.

"Mhm…" Evelynn nodded with approval as she kissed Vi's '6' tattoo on her left breast, looking up at the taller woman with a seductive glance before falling to her knees.

Vi opened her eyes and saw Jinx and Lux just standing off in this distance, both of them just spectating together. The officer's eyes descended, falling upon a blue-skinned woman undoing her belt buckle, pulling out the leather confinement before gently laying it aside.

"I wish to keep the belt for future use, if that's fine with you." Evelynn stated with a devious smirk, winking as she began to slip Vi's feet out from her knee-high boots.

Her trousers came second, and soon, Vi stood completely naked except for the officer cap resting on her pink head and the small, black tie around her neck. Black panties were still present around her hips, but how quickly Evelynn managed to take them off, it was barely worth mentioning.

Evelynn stood on the tips of her toes, raising her head while closing her eyes, puckering her lips as to wait for the pinkette to kiss her. Vi smirked, giving the Widowmaker what she wanted, leaning down to press her lips against Evelynn's.

That's where she went wrong.

Vi collapsed to the floor, Evelynn straddling her waist with wide eyes and a haughty smirk. The blue-skinned woman grabbed Vi's breasts, rotating the large orbs within her palms as she licked her lips profusely, unable to peel her eyes away from the officer's writhing face.

"How weak you are." The Widowmaker commented as she brought her head down, engulfing a pink nipple between her lips before biting down on it, circling her tongue shortly after around Vi's areola before transferring her effort to the other salmon twin.

"Just – _fuck_ me." Vi muttered, her eyes closed with ecstasy, her bottom lip trapped between her white teeth as her fingers clutched the dirt she was resting on.

The Widowmaker eerily chuckled, descending the pinkette's body, straddling her right thigh. Evelynn pressed her digits against Vi's glistening womanhood, collecting the officer's excitement on her fingertips before bringing them up to her blue lips, dipping them into her own mouth to get a taste of the submissive woman's nectar.

"I choose you for a reason, Vi." Evelynn said as she slowly sucked her index finger, teasing Vi who watched her closely. "You're uncontrollably aroused."

"I'm not." Vi responded, snarling at Evelynn who then shook her head with disbelief.

"If I were to scale your arousal." Evelynn said as she removed the last finger from her mouth, placing her hands at her hips before running them up her overly-curvaceous body, stopping at her breasts before she cupped them within her own palms, giving a light squeeze before capturing her own, purple nipples between her thumb and index fingers. "It would easily be a 9 or 10."

No response from the pinkette, just a frozen, dumbfounded stare as she began to drool.

"Oh!" Evelynn moaned out loud, faking a wince as she pinched her own peaks, bucking her hips back and forth atop Vi's muscular thigh, riding the officer's leg as her wet womanhood stained her ivory skin.

The Widowmaker got quicker, passionately grinding her sex against Vi's leg, moaning out loud as she tweaked her own nipples, her huge, perfectly-round, blue breasts bouncing along to her sensual rhythm. Vi was going to explode with lust and Evelynn love that.

"If I were to scale myself, Vi, you _perverted_ little girl." The blue-skinned woman teased as she began to slow down, coming to a complete stop before she stopped fondling her own bosom, resting her hands on her own thighs. "I would always be above 10. I'm a constant 11. Sejuani used that strong body of hers and fucked me so hard and it only quenched me for a second. I'm _the_ definition of insatiable."

"Then it would be useless to please you." Vi replied, finally able to break her trance.

"Incorrect." Evelynn chuckled, unsaddling Vi's now-wet thigh, extending a hand out to help the pinkette up. "I like to indulge in sexual pleasures. My insatiability allows me to never stop."

"You're a slut." Vi commented, crossing her arms underneath her sweaty breasts, beads of the same liquid trailing down her entire body as Evelynn worked her up far too much.

"I know I am. Call me those things. Call me anything you want." Evelynn deviously smirked, turning around before picking up Vi's belt, handing it to the officer.

The Widowmaker placed her hands against the dirt wall, looking back over her shoulder at Vi as she propped her plump rear out.

"Hit me, honey." The blue-skinned woman commanded. "No weak shit either. I want a real lash."

Vi chuckled and rose the belt high in the air, licking her lips as she found herself dripping at the sight of the lasciviously-proportioned woman begging for her unnecessary punishment. She brought the leather strip down and it crashed down upon Evelynn's right cheek, the ample flesh rippling satisfyingly.

"Harder!" Evelynn commanded, looking over her shoulder still, slapping her own rear with her hand before placing it back against the wall, taunting the officer.

Vi sneered, raising the belt higher this time, bringing it down as harshly as she could, the sound of it meeting Evelynn's skin almost deafening her as even Jinx and Lux winced.

"Yes, Vi!" Evelynn salaciously cried out, shuddering as she now rested her forehead against the wall, juices beginning to trickle down between her thick thighs. "Come on, fucking hit me!"

Vi bit her bottom lip, feeling guilt rise throughout her conscious as she rose the belt high up in the air again, but all feelings of hesitation disappeared as Evelynn cried out yet again, begging for more as Vi began to unleash a torrent of whipping.

"Enough!" Evelynn ordered, panting heavily as both her bottom cheeks were covered in red welts and bruises. "I've never been spanked like that in a long time."

The Widowmaker turned around and strut towards Vi, grabbing the miniature tie which stopped just shy of her cleavage, tugging it down, causing the officer to fall to her knees while dropping the belt.

"Eat." The blue-skinned woman commanded, grabbing Vi's pink hair, dragging the pinkette back towards the wall before resting back against it, Evelynn spreading her legs far apart to reveal her flooded womanhood to the officer's prying eyes.

Without a shred of doubt or hesitation, Vi planted her face between Evelynn's thick thighs, her palms slithering against the dirt wall before palming Evelynn's stupendous rear. Her lips surrounded the blue-skinned woman's clitoris instantly, sucking ardently to inundate Evelynn with copious amounts of pleasure.

The Widowmaker firmly pressed her thighs together against Vi's head, keeping the pinkette trapped between her legs as her fingers traversed through her pink tresses. Womanly juices shot out from her sex, splattering against the officer-between-her-legs' face as she began to quiver spasmodically, moans just as stable leaving her tender lips.

"God!" Vi exclaimed as she fell back down onto her rear, Evelynn's cum dripping down from her lips to her chin, trickling to her neck and onto her bosom.

Evelynn opened her eyes and looked down at Vi, falling to her knees as she crawled towards her, pushing the officer down before getting on top of her. She stole a kiss from the pinkette, moaning in her mouth as she tasted her own juices, licking her lips as she sucked her own nectar off from Vi's skin.

"You're actually disgusting." Vi commented, slightly aroused with Evelynn's ample promiscuity.

"I know." Evelynn replied, nodding her head as she descended Vi's body, stopping between her legs as her rear sat high in the air, her face deep between the officer's thighs. "I'm going to make you cum so hard, you'll probably pass out. If you don't, next time you and Caitlyn decide to have some fun, you'll ask her to invite me."

"Let's see about that." The pinkette responded, biting her bottom lip as she felt the blue-skinned woman's lips press against her sex.

She parted her blue lips, her tongue sneaking out, moving up to please Vi's sensitive nub immediately. Evelynn gently glittered her tongue against the officer's lovebud, eliciting queer moans from the pink-haired woman. That wasn't enough for her though, she wanted to hear wanton pleas.

The Widowmaker bit down, causing Vi to arch her back and scream out, shuddering before collapsing back to the dirt floor. Evelynn chuckled, her full lips tightly sealing the pinkette's clitoris between themselves, forcibly sucking as strenuously as possible, causing the muscular officer to writhe uncontrollably.

"My, Evelynn!" Vi moaned out, quivering as her right hand grabbed the Widowmaker's head, her hips raising up from the floor as her climax was rushing to her core.

Evelynn brought two digits together, thrusting them into Vi's womanhood, skipping unnecessary teasing as she immediately began to laboriously pump. She siphoned pleasure from the pinkette, and that would eventually lead to a leak.

Juices spurt out from Vi's womanhood, and Evelynn withdrew her fingers. She held onto the pinkette's thighs, mouth open and tongue out, eyes closed as she consumed the officer's spurting cum.

"Magnificent." Evelynn commented as she lapped up Vi's dripping womanhood, draining the policewoman of all her moisture.

"Sure looked like it." Jinx said.

Vi and Evelynn didn't notice, but Jinx and Lux were right beside them, looking down at the both of them.

"You know…" Lux began to speak.

"We couldn't help but watch." Jinx finished Lux's sentence, slapping the petite mage's rear, causing her to jump up with a yelp. "That got us _quite_ worked up and we think it's _your_ girls' responsibility to clean it up."

"That we will." Evelynn nodded, standing up and strutting towards the two other woman, a hand on her hips as she flaunted her body. "Come, Vi."

No response from the pink-headed woman.

"Vi?" Evelynn repeated as she turned around, her eyes opening as wide as Vi's as the officer was staring at a glowing pink chest. "What's that?"

"I don't know. It just… _appeared_." Vi said as she scratched her head, placing her fingers at the lid. "But, I'm _going_ to find out."

The pinkette rose the chest's lid open and a pink aura gleamed around the box, blinding all four of the ladies before shortly disappearing.

"This must be Ahri's collection." Evelynn commented as she walked to Vi's side, staring at the contents of the chest.

An assortment of pink devious devices sat inside: dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, whips, collars, leg and arm restraints, oils and much more. Evelynn was amazed and wanted to test them all out, but a message was written in glowing pink paint within the chest's lid.

_**With haste, you ladies must come mid. I hope that these will aid in your effort.**_

"_Look at her."_ Lux whispered to Jinx, the both of them staring at the astounded Widowmaker. _"What is she going to pick?"_

"I know what she is going to choose." Vi chuckled, staring over Evelynn as she glanced at the mage and the marksman. "Learn to whisper."

With a smile, Evelynn extended her fingers and grabbed an elongated, pink strap-on which had a skinny wire hanging from it which led to a small remote she now held in her hand. She wrapped the false member's harness around her wide hips, locking it in place before she stared at the small controller. The blue-skinned woman pushed a button and immediately moaned out loud, biting her bottom lip to suppress the second upcoming one before shaking her head, pressing the button a second time to turn the vibrator off.

"Another one just for you, Vi." The Widowmaker said as she handed the pinkette a duplicate strap-on.

With haste, Vi equipped the strap-on and then hesitantly stared at the remote, questioning if she should even attempt to turn it on.

"Don't do it." Evelynn said, waving her finger in the air disapprovingly. "Not yet, at least. It's quite powerful."

The Widowmaker grabbed one last thing and hid it behind her back with a chuckle, turning around to face Jinx and Lux, strutting towards them before gesturing for Vi to follow.

"Apprehend these criminals." Evelynn commanded, pointing at the duet of petite woman as Vi began to charge towards them.

The officer grabbed Jinx and then Lux, collecting both their arms behind their back before Evelynn nodded with approval.

"Good job." The blue-skinned woman commended Vi, winking at her before revealing her hidden item to the caught 'criminals'.

Rope.

"Oh no..." Jinx sighed, biting her bottom lip as she watched Evelynn leave her sight, soon feeling the brown, polyester fibers wrap tightly around her wrists.

The Widowmaker held both Jinx and Lux's shoulders before glancing at Vi, looking at the floor to gesture her wish for the officer to lay down.

Vi got the message, lying down on her back, the long and thick strap-on erected for someone to sit down on it.

Evelynn abandoned Lux, dragging Jinx towards the laying officer who stared at the both of them impatiently. She guided the marksman above Vi's hips, forcibly spreading her pale legs before getting the Loose Cannon to squat down atop the pinkette's false member.

"My god!" Jinx cried out with a shudder, briefly closing her eyes before looking down to see Vi stare up at her with a haughty glare. "Don't stare, fat hands."

The pinkette did nothing but lick her lips and place her hands behind her head.

"Come, Lux." Evelynn commanded from behind Jinx, curling her finger for the mage to oblige.

Lux nodded her head and obeyed Evelynn's order, nervously striding towards the three woman before the blue-skinned woman rose her hand up to halt her.

"Stand over Vi." The Widowmaker directed as she pointed where she wanted Lux to go. "Just in front of Jinx."

"Like this?" Lux asked as she stretched her leg over Vi's breasts, standing above them as Jinx's face was right in front of her hips.

"Perfect." Evelynn said as she licked her lips for what seemed to be the millionth time this session, staring at Jinx's backside before thrusting in.

"Fuck!" Jinx cried out in pain, wincing as her nails dug into her own palms, her bottom lip on the edge of being pierced by her sharp teeth, all of this elicited from Evelynn's abrupt, and uncalled for entrance into her anus. "Evelynn, don't!"

"You can take it." Evelynn assured the marksman as she began to slowly thrust her hips forward, allowing the false member to slide as deeply as it possibly could into Jinx's asshole before she slid it barely out.

"That… d-didn't feel so bad, after all." Jinx admitted as she shook her head, little beads of tears forming on the edge of her eyes as she looked up at Lux who looked back down at her.

"Everyone get committed." The blue-skinned woman said as she slapped Jinx's butt-cheek, increasing her thrusting tempo. "Jinx: eat Lux out and ride Vi. Vi: fuck Jinx and make sure Lux doesn't fall backwards..."

"What about you?" Vi asked.

"I'm fucking Jinx, too." The Widowmaker chuckled. "We have to be quick, Ahri wants us mid."

Jinx began to bounce up and down, her face contorted with a tad bit of pain, but a whole lot of ecstasy, Lux's rear in her palms as she vigorously sucked the Demacian mage's lovebud. Both her southern holes were being filled up with obese false members, Evelynn and Vi making sure to apply their selves as much as possible.

Both strap-on wielders reached for their respective remotes, glancing at each other before nodding their heads with a cavalier grin. It only had one button, and it either made the strap-ons vibrate, or stop vibrating. How to control the intensity corresponded to the wearer's and receiver's pleasure.

"Oh, my fucking g-god!" Jinx screamed out with a stutter after temporarily pulling her head out from between Lux's thighs, shuddering as the false members began to frenziedly quake within her entrances.

The strap-ons had gel which was pressed against the wearer's clitoris, and depending on how good they were with their thrusts, it would reward them with deep and thorough pulses, or violent and consistent quakes. Evelynn and Vi were so adept, their climax was imminent. They were so skilled with the false members that the vibrating could be heard all the way from baron pit.

"Ah, f-f-fuck!" Evelynn and Vi screamed out in unison, the gel against their lovebuds switching off as both their orgasms' fruition began to flood down their inner-thighs.

That left Jinx and Lux, both of them moaning out profusely. The false members' exorbitant oscillations brought Jinx to climax third, the marksman's mouth agape as her eyes were too. She shook excitedly, her walls hugging tightly onto the protruding bumps owned by the pink false members, tackling the ability to pull herself out of its grasp.

With an audible plop, she broke free, falling to the floor as juices surged out from her womanhood, both Evelynn's and Vi's strap-ons covered with a plethora of glistening liquids which were produced from the one and only marksman who rode the both of them.

That left Lux.

Vi looked up, Evelynn and Jinx looked forward, and Lux looked nowhere. The mage's eyes were shut, her right hand between her thighs as she zealously rubbed her own sex, moaning between each release of her bitten lip.

"Need any help with that?" The Widowmaker asked as she spoke over Lux's wetness, unable to peel her eyes away from the self-pleasing mage.

"N-no!" The mage screamed as she shook her head, her arm going into a frenzying speed as she came, falling down on top of Vi.

The pinkette pushed Lux from off her body, everyone's chests heaving frantically as they were covered in their own sweat and cum.

Just what Evelynn liked.

Like the dog she was, Evelynn removed her harness and tossed it aside, rushing towards Vi as she engulfed the pinkette's strap-on between her lips, consuming the entire length in her mouth. She audibly sucked on it, gagging as she bobbed up and down, a satisfied expression on her blue face as it was hard to make out her satisfactory moans.

"Ah~!" Evelynn sighed as she fell back onto her rear, wiping her saliva covered lips before standing up.

They all stared at her.

If it wasn't for Ahri's charm, they would have been disturbed. But any man would've loved to see her do that a second time. The blue-skinned woman shook off their gazes, lifting up the lid of the chest, noticing that the message had been changed.

_**Toys back in the box, come mid.**_

"Give me the strap-on, Vi." Evelynn said as she walked back to pick her own up, taking Vi's before tossing both of them back into Ahri's toy-chest.

"What about our clothing?" Jinx and Lux asked at the same time, staring at each other afterwards in unison, surprised by their unintentional copying.

"What about my gauntlets?" Vi whined as she stared down at them.

"You idiots can worry about that after the match." Evelynn stated as she shut the chest's lid, a pink light veiling it before fading away shortly after, taking Ahri's chest with it. "We have six other ladies to attend to now."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** This is a _really_ long chapter considering it's 100% sex. Seriously, excluding my Author's Note, it's _3,562_ words longs! I didn't want to split it up in two separate chapters like I did in Teamfight 1, because I sort of want to get this story and The Headmistress done with so I can focus on Love So Silent and I Am The Exemplar Of Demacia.**

**Foursomes are quite hard to write and I had to think a lot about what positions Jinx, Lux, Vi and Evelynn were going to do. I didn't want someone sitting around, touching themselves as the three other ladies got it on. I know what's going to happen next chapter with Sejuani, Ashe, Leona, and Diana, though. I thought up a really nice position for them as well.**

**I _really_ fucking love Evelynn. I know I said this before but I just can't explain it. I just imagine her to be this promiscuous and insatiable BDSM mistress. I need to write an entire story just for her (I'm going to, actually).**

**That was also my first time ever writing an anal scene... I was never comfortable about attempting it (I think people don't like it as much), but it needed to happen here and I'm kinda regretting that I didn't put Evelynn where Jinx was. Don't worry though, we still have the Teamfight. Also, my second time writing an anal scene will be in this story too, next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Diana &amp; Leona against Ashe &amp; Sejuani - Bottom Orgy II.**


	19. Chapter 19 (Teamfight 2 - Bottm Orgy II)

**State of Outfit:**

**Classic Diana: **Completely naked.

**Classic Leona: **Completely naked, Solari necklace hanging between cleavage.

**Heartseeker Ashe: **Completely naked, still wearing stockings and evening gloves.

**Traditional Sejuani: **Completely naked.

* * *

"Guys…" Ashe muttered as she looked down at Leona and Diana who heaved their chests, not even bothering with looking up at her. "Are you not listening to me?!"

The marksman's ears were filled with loud footsteps racing behind her, Ashe frozen in spot as she could hear them approaching her dangerously fast.

"Ashe!" Sejuani yelled as she tackled the marksman from behind, lying on top the Freljordian queen as her right hand held onto the strap-on's shaft.

Sejuani immediately shoved the wet false-member's entirety into Ashe's womanhood, causing the marksman to shudder and moan with her face pressed into the dirt by the tank's left hand.

"Good afternoon, Ashe." The tank muttered into Ashe's ears as she slightly withdrew the strap-on out only to thrust it back in _all_ the way, eliciting a brief shriek from the woman beneath her.

Ashe gave no her no response, her eyes barely opening to see Leona and Diana looking over at her, the two woman struggling to contain their laughter as they sat up and watched the marksman's fingertips press into the dirt at yet another thrust was driven into her.

"Is this the Freljordian dispute we've been hearing about?" Diana mocked the two as her and Leona watched Sejuani begin to hammer away at Ashe's backside.

The tank ignored Diana's remark, her left hand palming Ashe's scalp as she continued to thrust the false-member as deeply into the marksman's pussy as she possibly could. Ashe's ass pocketed within Sejuani's lap with each violent thrust she made, moans exiting the Queen's red lips which accompanied the sound of her southerly wetness. She rolled her eyes back, shutting them while her teeth bit into her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood redder than her lipstick as she was being assaulted from behind. Her moans were far from elegant while Sejuani's groans were filled with almost as much fervour as her moving hips.

"Ugh!" Ashe cried out, shuddering as she slammed both of her fists against the ground, shaking her head and opening her eyes to see Leona and Diana chuckling at her in the distance. "A-a-are y-y-you n-n-not g-going t-to h-help?!"

The both of them shook their heads, Ashe's question transitioning into a harsh and humid moan each time Sejuani filled her pussy with her beastly pseudo-cock. Every single time their skin met; every single time the false-member surfed upon Ashe's wet waves, a plea would part Ashe's bit lips and a groan would leave Sejuani's. Growing tired was no question to Sejuani, her vigorous body still brimmed with stamina as Ashe was growing tired while _she_ was brimmed with a fake cock.

Ashe felt her orgasm approaching, her body becoming overwhelmed by warmth and pleasure as she jetted against the thrusts being made behind her. Sejuani quickly pulled out, standing up and undoing the harness from around her hips as rivulets of sweat trailed down her abs just as much as cum trickled down Ashe's thighs. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, dropping the strap-on onto Ashe's removed garments to keep it clean from dirt as she noticed Leona and Diana standing by something, murmuring in the distance while facing away from her.

"What're you two looking at?" Sejuani quickly asked as she came up behind the both of them, noticing an opened chest in front of them and now herself.

"You're quite skilled with a strap-on..." Diana commented, ignoring Sejuani's question as she pulled out a blue strap-on from the chest and handed it to her, giving her a remote which was wired to it just after. "I hope you don't mind using one again."

Sejuani chuckled, shrugged her shoulders and then quickly put it on, fiddling with the remote's on switch before gasping as the gel on the inside of the harness began to vibrate against her pussy. She quickly turned it off and sighed, Leona and Diana laughing at her before closing the chest and walking past her towards the fatigued Queen laying on the ground still. The two of them joined Ashe, Diana grabbing her wrist to pull her up onto her knees as Sejuani remained standing behind them. Leona gestured for Sejuani to join them, and she did, and then the sun-warrior pushed Sejuani down onto the ground before crouching over the false-member equipped on her hips.

"Leona, are you fucking kidding me?" Diana asked as she watched her rival lower her body down onto the strap-on, its tip pressed against Leona's southern entrance. "I wanted to ride that!"

"Cry about it." Leona replied as she closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as her jaw quivered once she slid down and became filled by Sejuani's pseudo-cock. "R-ride her f-face i-instead."

"Come here." Sejuani said to Diana as she reached for her arm, pulling the moon-warrior towards herself before she turned her around and then grabbed her hips to place her over her own face. "You can have the next best thing."

"Fine…" Diana sighed, squatting and then lowering her rear down onto Sejuani's face before she became eye-to-eye with Leona. "At least I don't have to do any work."

The two faced each other, Leona beginning to slowly ride the strap-on equipped by the Freljordian tank's hips as she exaggerated her ecstasy to annoy Diana. Diana shook her head, envy consuming her as she firmly planted her ass down onto Sejuani's face, forcing her pussy against her mouth as the tank beneath her responded with a swipe of her tongue.

"Oh…!" Diana teasingly moaned, shivering as Sejuani's tongue began to leisurely flicker against her clitoris, refusing to squint her eyes so that she could gaze at her riding rival in front of her.

A smirk came about Leona's lips, her eyes opening while she moved her hands up to catch her bouncing breasts, her rhythm quickening as she began to pinch her own nipples. Diana copied the sun-warrior, tweaking with her own nipples, but much more ardently, competing with Leona before Ashe moved to stand between the both of them, halting their competition as well as blocking their vision of each other.

"The both of you will tend to my desires while you ride the cock and face of that heathen beneath you!" Ashe stated to Leona and Diana, her legs spreading as her feet were placed beside the sides of of Sejuani's waist.

After she finished speaking, Leona and Diana extended their necks forward to place their face within the reserved spot Ashe had kept for them. The sun-warrior's head went between Ashe's thighs, her hands moving to hold them as she began to massage her pussy with her tongue. Diana's hand had gone to spread Ashe's lower cheeks apart, her tongue circling her anus, teasingly tickling it.

"Ah!" Ashe cried out, closing her eyes as a tremble rolled through her limbs.

The marksman's hands moved up to fondle her own breasts, her body squirming between the sun and the moon who ate her pussy and her ass simultaneously. She pinched her twin pink peaks between her fingers, biting into her bottom lip as she felt Leona's tongue flutter against her clitoris and Diana's tongue stab her anus. Meanwhile, Leona found it difficult to attend to Ashe's womanhood whilst riding Sejuani's strap-on, her hips slowing down as she peeked out of the corner of her left eye for the remote which connected to it. She caught it in her hand, finding only a single button on it, swiftly pressing it before she felt vibrations fill her pussy.

"Oh… my~!" Leona moaned out, shuddering as her entire body began to shake.

Muffled, struggling moans came from underneath Diana's rear from Sejuani. The strap-on had a gel pressed firm against her clitoris, the tank's oral ministrations upon Diana's sex faltering as she was being overwhelmed by the strength of its vibrations. But Diana pressed her rear down against Sejuani's face even more, reminding the woman beneath her of the duties her mouth had to take care of. A wet clap echoed around them each and every time Leona plummeted and bottomed out on the quaking false-member embedded within her.

Leona slithered her tongue into Ashe's sex, swirling it around the inside of her pussy as she felt the Queen's hands grab her head and her fingers run through her orange strands. She halted her riding, sitting down on the strap-on, its blue rubber swallowed completely by her drowned womanhood as she struggled to contain her writhes induced from its fierce vibrations. The sun-warrior focused on bringing Ashe to climax so that she could continue her riding, pulling her tongue out from her pussy before capturing her clitoris between her lips. She sucked on it, her eyes closing as Ashe began to quiver, trembling between her and Diana who was catching on to the sun-warrior's motives.

Diana moved her right hand between Ashe's wet thighs, thrusting her middle and index finger into her pussy after her knuckles brushed against Leona's chin. Leona realized this, opening her eyes and looking down to see Diana's fingers pumping within Ashe's womanhood, still hearing her loudly please her anus out of sight. The sun-warrior ignorantly added her own two fingers into Ashe's pussy, her digits brushing against Diana's as they both thrust inside of the Queen simultaneously. Ashe's moans turned into shrill pleads as Leona's and Diana's fingers were intertwined within her, the sun-warrior continuing to suck her lovebud while Diana continued to eat her ass.

"Mm… ugh… ah, mfgh…" Ashe moaned, barely a second between them as her moving hips bucked against two different pairs of adept fingers inside her.

Ashe's back arched inwards, her head back as her mouth was left agape. Her cum trickled out from her womanhood, down Leona's and Diana's fingers and then down their wrists and arms. They pulled their digits out of the Queen's pussy, pushing her out of the way between them as they caught eye contact of each other again, Ashe falling onto the floor within their peripheral vision.

Leona gave a devious smile, sucking Ashe's cum off from her fingers as she began to ride the vibrating strap-on still plunged within her again. Diana could feel her own orgasm approaching as she watched due to the skilled tank's tongue beneath her, curling her fingers into fists against her thighs and biting her bottom lip as she began to convulse, using all that she could within her to avoid her climax. But all that was within her was now Sejuani's pumping fingers, tumbling Diana's fortitude as cum jetted out from her womanhood, staining the tank's face. Diana chuckled at herself as she shakingly got off of Sejuani's mouth, sitting beside her as she watched the tank's tongue travel across her lips to clean the cum which she siphoned from her. Sejuani sat up, finally able to see the night sky of Summoner's Rift again before she looked forward to the woman riding the strap-on she was wearing.

Sejuani sat up, wincing as the vibrator only got more intense as Leona continued to ride, her elbows against the ground as she leaned back and watched the sun-warrior's bouncing breasts, pleasure-contorted face, and sweaty body. The Freljordian tank bit her bottom lip, eyes slimming, almost closed, but refusing to so that she could still gaze at Leona. Her stomach contracted as she began to tremble, fingertips pressed against dirt as her cum splattered against the inside of the strap-on as the gel turned off but the false-member inside Leona remained vibrating, leaving the sun-warrior as the only one yet to cum.

"Ugh.. Oh… Yes!" Leona cried out, her knees pressing together as she halted her riding, her nails biting into Sejuani's abs as cum fell down the strap-on and onto the harness. She took a deep breath of air, sighing as she opened her eyes and scanned the women around her before finishing her gaze on Diana. "At least I lasted longer than you."

"Shut the fuck up." Diana responded, standing up and stepping over Sejuani, continuing down the river before turning around and looking down at the three of them. "Take that thing off, Sejuani, we have to meet seven other people mid, dress code: naked."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Next Chapter: Orgy I**


End file.
